Harry Potter et la proie de l'étoile majeure
by Trieste Sokaris
Summary: Ma version du tome 6, par Dilustro alias trieste sokaris alias docteur Orwell. Mystères, action, romances, révélations, intrigues !


CHAPITRE 4 : Magouilles et Confidences.

Harry soupirait. Il aurait payé cher pour oublier tout ce que Ginny lui avait confié. Ce n' était pas tant la gêne occasionnée par le fait que ses deux meilleurs amis sortaient ensemble, et qu' il avait empêché leur idylle, que l' aspect pratique de la chose. En effet, sachant que harry savait tout, Ron et Hermione ne se cachaient plus en présence d' Harry. Il fallait donc supporter du matin au soir leurs engueulades, tournant invariablement autour du même sujet : Victor Krum. Ressasant sans cesse les mêmes arguments, les mêmes reproches, les mêmes injures, il devenait difficile de croire qu' ils avaient vraiment eu une relation amoureuse. La situation n' avait, selon Ginny, pas évoluée depuis plusieurs jours. Entre quelques brêves période d' acalmie où la harpie et le cerbère s' ignoraient royalement, s' alternaient des disputes d' une violence inouies. Harry comprit qu' on venait de lui mettre le doigt dans un énorme nid de frelon. Lui qui pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir les regarder en face, voilà que leur semblait inexistante. Il essayait en vain de convaincre Harry de leur bonne foi et de lui faire prendre position dans le conflit. Leurs crises pouvaient partir d' un élément ridicule, comme la perte d' un bouton ou le glissement d' un petit pois par exemple. Bref, tout ça pour vous dire qu' Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna et Ginny descendaient du Magicobus pour se rendre à Spinner' s End, le nouveau quartier général de l' Ordre, accompagnés de l' habituelle escorte que constituaient Maugrey Fol-Oeil, Tonks et Kingsley SnackBolt. Ils étaient arrivés devant une grande bâtisse de briques jaunes à l' air imposant. Elles ressemblait beaucoup au 12, Square Grimmauld, si ce n' était pas mentionner la propreté de la facade, les fenêtres brillantes et l' ajout d' éléments moldus comme une boîte aux lettres. Tonks rata une marche du petit escalier, ce qui coupa la dispute de Ron et Hermione qui avaient tourné la tête pour la voir dégringoler trois marches plus bas. " Je l' ai fait exprès. ", annonça-t-elle en essayant de racommoder sa nouvelle et invraisemblable coiffure. Tout le monde éclata de rire et Nymphadora fit de même. Harry eut une légère appréhension en pensant qu' il ne savait pratiquement rien de ce nouveau quartier général. Dumbledore lui avait juste dit ce matin qu' il se trouvait au 4, Spinner' s End, à Londres. Il n' avait en aucun mentionné son propriétaire et les activités qui s' y tramaient. Suivant ses amis, il entra le dernier dans la bâtisse. L' intérieur valait largement l' extérieur : elle ressemblait beaucoup au 12, Square Grimmauld, si on omettait la propreté de l' ensemble, la lumière chaleureuse des vitres et des candélabres, et la décoration générale, d' un style beaucoup moins "Serpentardesque". " Eh ! Y' a quelqu' un ? " lança Tonks à l' aveuglette. A ces mots, une porte s' ouvrit au premier étage. En descendit un vieux sorcier qui dévisagait avec une expression de contentement retenu sur son visage. Harry eut le temps de le détailler alors qu' il descendait l' escalier du Grand Hall tout en leur adressant les habitulles formules de bienvenue. Il avait l' air d' un vieux lion. Il avait des petites lunettes cercleés de fer sur son nez, des cheveux gris en broussaille, des yeux rêveurs, et une certaine grâce, bien qu' il boîtât légèrement en marchant.

" Ravi de vous voir. Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Luna, je ne me trompe ?

Harry ? Ce n' est pas ton nouveau prof d' occlumancie, par hasard ?

Si. Il s' appelle Felix Felicis.

flash-back : le soir, le rendez-vous achevé et les amis de Harry partis.

Harry essayait de ramasser ses affaires d' école aussi bien qu' il le pouvait. Remus venait de le prévenir de l' arrivée imminente du professeur d' occlumancie qu' il avait mandé. Il les lâcha brusquement, réalisant que ceci ne lui serait d' aucune utilité pour ce genre de cours. Il descendit finalement pour accueillir son visiteur. Il n' avait aucune envie de se faire envahir l' esprit par un inconnu, mais le remords occasionné par la mort de Sirius l' obligeait à reprendre des cours. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il patienta jusqu' à ce que le feu de la cheminé fasse apparaître un vieux sorcier à l' air un peu rêveur qui le dévisagea avec attention .

" Bonjour Harry. Lupin m' a demandé de venir vous voir. Je suis votre professeur particulier d' occlumancie.

Bonjour, alors vous êtes...

Felix Felicis, un vieil ami du directeur de votre école... Il n' a pas eu le temps de me donner beaucoup d' informations, les activités de l' Ordre l' occupent tellement... Dîtes-moi, vous n' avez jamais pratiqué l' occlumancie, n' est-ce-pas ?

Hum... Si, plus ou moins... L ors de ma dernière année à Poudlard...

Vraiment ? Pourquoi désirez-vous prendre des cours particuliers pendant l' été, alors ?

Disons que mon enseignement a été plus ou moins saboté et que... ça a eu de très graves conséquences. J' ai encore tout à apprendre et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise.

Saboté ? Comment ça, saboté ? Qui était votre professeur ?

Severus Rogue.

Sev... Mais c' est l' un des meilleurs spécialistes en occlumancie au Monde !

Il y a d' autres facteurs que le Talent sui peuvent jouer lors d' un cours.

Je n' ai asolument rien compris, mais je crois qu' il est temps de commencer ! Asseyez-vous !

Très bien. "

Et effectivement tout deux s' assirent face à face sur la grande table de la cuisine. Harry se sentait étrangement calme. Ce professeur formait un tel contraste vis à vis de Rogue ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit en sécurité et en cofiance.

" Bien. Nous allons commencer par un exercice simple mais difficile à réaliser. Vous allez fermer les yeux et ne pas faire ce que vous entendrez dans votre tête, d' accord ? "

Harry savait déjà de quel type d' exercice il s' agissait. Il ferma les yeux et entendit une voix clamer " Imperium ", d' un ton plus jovial que celui de Barty Croupton. _Prends cette pomme_. Pour l' instant, c' était facile. Il se sentait juste un peu frustré, car prendre la pomme dans la corbeille de fruit posée sur la table aurait constitué un véritable plaisir. _Prends cette pomme_. C' était encore supportable. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de résister à cet appel chaleureux, essayant de se ramener à la raison. _Prends cette pomme. _C' était dur, très dur. Il n' allait tout de même pas prendre cette pomme stupide juste pour faire plaisir à ce vieux débris. PRENDS CETTE POMME UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE. Le bras de Harry s' élança vers la corbeille, mais l' image de Sirius qui atterissait flasquement de l' autre côté de l' arche s' imprima brusquement dans son esprit. Accablé par le remords et la colère, il renversa la corbeille sur son nouveau professeur qui disparut sous une montagne de mangues et de poires.

" Dé-désolé ! Je ne voulais pas... Je...

Mais non, mais non, c' était très bien au contraire ! C' est rare de voir une personne de cette âge résister aussi bien à un sortilège d' Impérium ! Je suis impressionné, vraiment... Vous avez une volonté de fer... Celà facilitera grandement notre travail ! Passons à la pratique de l' occlumancie proprfement dite, voulez-vous ? Nous allons faire le contraire de l' exercice précédent... Vous allez vous focaliser sur une image forte et je vais essayer de faire dévier votre pensée...

Professeur vous avez une banane en équilibre sur votre crâne.

Tiens ? ' est vrai. Je vais arranger tout ça... "

En quelques mouvement de baguette, il replaça les fruits dans la corbeille et sortit finalement un pendule de sa poche.

" Revenons donc à nos moutons. Ce pendule sert à mesurer la force du sortilège que je vais lancer, car si il est trop fort, il peut laisser des séquelles sur votre comportement.

Comment ça ?

Disons que les images sur lesquelles vous vous concentrez à ce moment-là pourraient disparaître de votre mémoire... "

Harry réfléchit un instant à l' idée d' oublier la mort de Sirius. Ce serait merveilleux, bien sûr, mais quelqu' un finirait bien par lui rappeler cet accident horrible. Mais tout de même, il resterait sans aucune culpabilité pendant au moins une demi-heure, une merveilleuse demi-heure... Il se ravisa soudain, ne voulant pas déshonorer la mémoire d' un mort.

" Bien. Je vous conseille de vvous concentrer sur l' image forte qui vous a permis de résister à mon sortilège tout à l' heure... Elle doit être vraiment puissante, je n' ai même pas eu le temps de la voir...

Harry eut un un haut le coeur et s' efforça de résister au sort le mieux qu' il le pouvait.

( fin du flash-back )

Felix Felicis commença donc la visite du quartier général. Il s' agissait apparemment d' une propriété d' Amelia Bones, qui, raliée à l' Ordre, en avait fait don à Dumbledore. Elle se sentait coupable, en tant que Responsable du département d' un département du ministère, d' avoir pu entraver les activités de l' Ordre. Il y avait de nombreuses chambres, des salles de conférences, des annexes remplis d' objetes hétéroclites, un grand plafond représentant une voûte étoilée qui tournait sur lui-même, et des strutoscopes et des glaces à l' ennemi installés par Maugrey Fol-Oeil à chaque croisement de couloir. Des dizaines de sorciers s' affairaient ici, ouvrant et refermant les portes derrière eux, inspectant les corridors ou courrant porter des colis qui dégagaient des odeurs étranges juzqu' à une pièce remplis jusqu' au plafond d' objets à examiner. On croisait des créatures de toutes sortes également, bien qu' aucune ne soit réellement identifiable : cet espèce de vampire pressé pouvait tout aussi bien être une harpie ou une banshee. Ils essayèrent d' arracher des informations aux aurors, en vain. Ils restaient muets comme des carpes, refusant de leur dire quoi que ce soit sur la fuite possible des détraqueurs, la sécurité d' Azkaban ou le devenir de Voldemort.

" Dumbledore s' est foutu de moi !

Pardon ? fit Kingsley SnackBolt.

Il n' arrêtait pas de me dire qu' il allait enfin me prendre au sérieux... Tu parles !

Oh non, Harry, il a tenu sa promesse. Il voulait te dire strictement tout ce qui se passe ci. Mais nous en avons décidé autrement.

" Nous " ?

Oui, nous, les membres de l' Ordre. Nous avons voté pour contester sa décision.

Mais pourquoi...

Enfin, Harry ! Même moi je ne sais pas ce que font tous ces gens ! Seule Dumbledore contrôle tout ! Tous les comptes-rendus de nos missions sont top-secrets ! Et tu voudrais qu' on te dise tout ? Que Tu-Sais-Qui entre dans tes pensées pour savoir tout de nos agissements ? Désolé, c' est trop dangereux, pour toi, et pour nous.

Bon... Mais ne RIEN me dire, quand même... C' est parce que Dumbledore ne m' a rien dit que Sirius est mort !

Oui, il a quand même demandé à ce qu' on t' informe de la situation générale... Sans que ça puisse servir à Voldemort si tu tombais dans de mauvaises mains...

Et c' est quoi, la " situation générale " ?

C' est... Rien. Il ne se passe rien.

Ca veut dire quoi, " rien ".

Personne n' ose faire quoi que ce soit ! Tu-sais-qui n' a plus qu' un seul mangemort pour le protéger mais il s' est arrangé pour être introuvable ! Personne n' ose s' engager dans le conflit ! Les gobelins hésitent, les géants hésitent, les vampires hésitent, même les détraqueurs préfèrent attendre ! Alors nous, on essaye juste de convaincre un maximum de gens de se ranger de notre côté, de retrouver Tu-sais-qui et de retenir les mangemorts à Azkaban ! On attend juste qu' il fasse le premier pas !

Ah... Je pensais qu' il se passait beaucoup plus de trucs, moi...

Eh oui ! Nous n' avons pas grand chose à faire...

Tu as parlé de gobelins, non ?

Oui, on ne sait pas trop ce qu' ils préparent... Bill nous a dit qu' ils sont partagés... Ils pourraient rejoindre Tu-sais-qui, mais ils savent qu' il peut les manipuler... Ce serait une tactique par trop aléatoire, tu comprends ? Ils ne s' engageront que lorsque quelqu' un aura vraiment le dessus dans la bataille.

Ecoute... Cet homme qui travaille au Commissariat des héritages... Kanty Judikaël... Il discutait avec un gobelin... Il parlait de Dumbledore et de politique... d' argent aussi... Je les ai écoutés derrière la porte du bureau... Je ne sais pas trop ce qu' ils faisaient, mais je pense qu' il faut en parler à Dumbledore.

Bon, moi, je ne m' occupe pas des gobelins... A moi, ça ne me dit rien... Mais à Bill ou Dumbledore, peut-être ! Tu as bien fait d' en parler. Ce mec est peut-être leur espion ! Lemieux à faire, c' est que tu déposes ce souvenir dans la pensine de Dumbledore pour qu' il examine plus profondément... D' accord ?

OK.

Je te l' apporte. Attends-moi, je reviens ! "

Le reste du groupe patienta donc dans le couloir, discutant sur la situation du Ministère. Fudge serait encore là pour un moment, mais sa chute était dèjà programmée : les élections n' allaient pas tarder à survenir. Sans son efficace bras droit, Dolores Jane Ombrage, il était foutu. Les audacieux tenteraient évidemment leur chance, et l' Ordre se démennrait pour au mieux mettre un membre de l' Ordre à ce poste, ou au pire d' assurer sa sécurité. Ce n' était toujours pas la guerre, certes, mais le temps de la paix était bien révolu.

CHAPITRE 5 : L' Horreur absolue.

De retour au 12, Square Grimmauld, la conversation tourna naturellement autour de Neville. Päs une seule lettre,pas une seule visite... A croire qu' il lui était arrivé quelquechose ! Harry appréhendait son retour, du fait de la prophétie. Chaque jour, il se disait qu' il allait en parler avec ses amis, mais la certitude d' être soit un meurtrier, soit une victime de Voldemort le remplissait d' horreur. Et ce n' était certainement pas son rôle de révéler la cause de la mort des parents de Neville. Il n' aurait jamais pu supporter son regard, son incompréhension, sa tristesse, sa colère, ou les quatre à la fois.

" Tu ne penses pas qu' on devrait aller le voir nous ? fit Ginny.

Quoi ? "

Harry frissonna. Il n' arriverait sûrement pas à faire face à Neville, alors sa grand-mère ! Comment avait-elle réagi depuis leur escapade au Département des mystères ? Avait-elle été fière ou furieuse de son petit-fils ?

" Je veux dire, oui, bien sûr.

Alors qu' est-ce qu' on attend pour y aller ?

Oh ? Tu sais où il habite ?

Oui... Impossible de me rappeler quand il me l' a donnée... 13, Machin-dard quelquechose...

13, Héliotrodard Fixx, tu veux dire ? C' est mon voisin alors ! renchérit Luna.

Comment ? Tu t' en aperçois juste maintenant ?

Ben... C' est bizarre parce que le numéro 13 a l' air à moitié abandonné... Il y a des planches partout aux fenêtres et le jardin est tout pourri...

Attends ! T' habites près de chez moi et j' ai jamais vu une maison pareille ! fit Ron.

On a déménagé cet été... Avec l' argent de l' inter... "

Elle s' arrêta. Elle n' avait pas encore l' habitude de ne jamais parler d' argent devant Ron et Giny : leurs parents étaient très pauvres et c' était Mr Weasley qui entretenait toute la famille.

" Désolé... Euh, on y va alors ?

Oui. Mais je trouve quand même bizarre que Neville vive dans une maison abandonnée... "

Chacun d' entre eux disparut dans l' âtre à tour de rôle, après y avoir jeté une poudre verte et clamé " 13, Héliotrodard Fixx " ! Harry éprouva une sensation étrange, comme si toutes les cellules de son corps s' éparpillaient dans l' espace, avant d' atterrir dans un salon propret d' un luxe prononcé. Il y avait partout des fresques, des tableaux à la mode moldue ( qui ne bougeaient pas ), des candélabres un peu partout, des tapis en fils de soie, et même des poignées dorées à la feuille d' or. L' extérieur ne valait certainement pas l' intérieur, à part peut-être les plaches clouées aux fenêtres qui empêchaient la lumière de passer et imposaient un éclairage intensif, de jour comme de nuit. La maison était splendide mais sininstre. Les dizaines de bougies accrochées au mur dispensaient une lumière orangée opressante qui faisaient tordre leurs ombres au moindre mouvement. Harry s' arrêta devant un des tableaux et reconnut Frank et Alice Longbottom, les feu parents de Neville. Il constata vite que pratiquement tous les tableaux du manoir, qu' ils soient dans un salon, un couloir ou une chambre, représentaient ces mêmes personnes. Quelqu' un avait accumulé ces témoignages avec une hostilité maniaque. Partout où il passait, Harry sentait le regard des Longbottom qui le fixait avec une pointe de colère et de rancune.

" Pff... C' est immense içi.

Tu n' as toujours pas trouvé Neville ?

Nan...

Comment il a fait ?

C' est qui, "il" ?

Neville. Pour vivre içi 14 ans sans devenir fou.

C' est un griffondor... "

Au lieu de le réconforter, cette déclaration rongea Harry dans l' angoisse. Avait-il vcraiment besoin de parler de ça après tout ce que Neville avait enduré ? Jusqu' où pourait-il ne pas craquer ?

" Ah ! J' l'ai trouvé ! Premier étage, troisième porte à droite !

C' était Ginny qui les avait appelés. Montant l' escalier, il l' aperçut leur faisant siogne de ne pas parler.

" Je crois qu' il fait une sieste, chuchota-t-elle. C' est pour ça qu' il nous a pas entendu arriver. "

Ils pénètrèrent dans sa chambre. Neville avait essayé d' endiguer la frénésie de sa grand-mère en matière de tableaux, et le devoir de mémoire se résumait à une photo de ses parents sur sa table de chevet. C' était une chambre luxueuse, certes, mais sans âme, comparée à celle de Ron, couverte de posters de Quidditch. Il n' avait pas cherché à faire de ce lieu un refuge : rien n' aurait fait soupconner aux autres qu' il dormait habituellement ici. Il ne l' avait pas _personnalisée_ : aucun poster, aucune photo, aucun livre ouvert, aucune boule de papier dans la corbeille, le dépouillement total, utilitaire, un lit, un bureau, une corbeille, un papier peint. Et un adolescent dépassé par la folie nécrophile de sa grand mère affalé sur la couverture.

" C' est... Sinistre.

Tiens, c' est quoi, ça ?

Non, Hermione, ne... "

Trop tard. Elle avait tiré sur un ruban qui dépassait d' un placard. Dès qu' il fut décoincé de la porte, elle se débloqua et Hermione reçut sur sa tête une montagne de vêtements hétéroclites et d' obetes divers, squelettes de chats, tableaux des Longbottom, instruments de musique, dans un fracas effroyable.

Neville ne broncha pas. Il n' avait même pas bougé.

" Woua ! Il n' a pas le sommeil aussi lourd, d' habitude !

Super ! Tu vas pouvoir m' aider à ranger ce bordel avant qu' il se réveille !

Parlez moins fort, par pitié !

Désolé, dirent-ils à l' unisson. "

Harry s' inquiétait pour Neville. Il était seule dans cette maison horrible, sans pouvoir voir quiconque, coincé entre une folle psychotique et ses parents enfermés dans des tableaux. Si on ne l' encourageait pas très vite à fuir cet endroit, il finirait comme Kreattur à penser recevoir des ordres du portrait de Madame Black.

Il trébucha. Son pied avait heurté quelquechose.

" C' est quoi ?

J' sais pas. On dirait un flacon... "

Il était rempli de pastilles rouges. L' étiquette induiquait :

BARJOW ET BEURK,

MAGASIN EXPERT EN OBJETS PROHIBES :

LA POTION DES REVES.

Effets : sensation durable de béatitude accompâgnée d' hallucinations apaisantes. La durée de l' effet correspond à une phase de sommeil léthargique s' apparantant à un coma.

Recommandations : NE JAMAIS PRENDRE PLUS D' UNE DOSE A LA FOIS. LAISSER AU MOINS UNE HEURE ENTRE CHAQUE CONSOMMATION.

Risques : RETRAIT D' INTEGRITE VITALE.

Harry ouvrit la bouteille. Elle était à moitié vide.

Il eut un regard circulaire vers le corps inanimé de Neville.

" Merde. "

" PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! "

A ces mots, la secrétaire de l' acceuil de l' hopital sorcier de Sainte Mangouste sursauta. Dans un chaos général, avait surgi d' une des cheminées un groupe de cinq adolescents qui en transportaient un autre avec un sortilège de colloportus, qui bousculaient tout sur leur passage.

" Une urgence ! fit un garçon maigre aux cheveux noirs en bataille. Un empoisonnement !

On le prend en charge ! firent deux médicomages qui passaient par là et emportaient déjà le corps vers la salle des urgences. "

Tous avaient le visage déformés par l' angoisse et la précipitation. Ils soufflaient, certains pleuraient, d' autres semblaient s' arracher leur chair à force de ronger leurs ongles. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, la secrétaire annonça :

" Euh... Nous allons remplir la fiche administrative, d' accord ? Veillez décliner le problème en question...

Tentative de suicide par l' absorption d' une substance toxyque et prohibée !

Mon Dieu... Qu' est-ce qu' ils ont tous

aujour' hui ? Déjà qu' avec ce double décès...

Il y a eu un décès ici ?

Oui, et n' allez pas regarder, c' est vraiment horrible... Du sang partout... Son nom ?

Neville Londubat.

Neville Londu... "

Elle se stoppa net et prit lentement sa tête dans ses mains;

" MerdeMerdeMerdeMerdeMerdeMerdeMerdeMerde... "

" Oh mon Dieu. "

La secrétaire avait vu juste. Dans la pièce 246, deux lits étaient étendus. Leurs occupants ne semblaient être là que depuis peu de temps. Leurs corps gisaient sur le paequet ciré. Ils avaient des expressions d' horreurs sur ce qui leur restait de visage. Ils gisaient dans une position étrange, comme si, pris de convulsions, ils s' étaient roulés de douleur sur le sol. Plusieurs de leurs doigts étaient démis, tordus ou écrasés, et couvetrs d' une substance spongieuse, noire et séche. On retrouvait des longues traces de ceci sur les visages des victimes : ils s' étaient apparemment griffés le visage jusqu' au sang, qui avait séché pour former des croûtes noirâtres. Leurs robes de chambre étaient devenues vermeil à force d' absorber le sang de leurs blessures. Ils avaient la moitié du crâne éclaté, et la cervelle et les éclats d' os étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Ils ne restait pas grand chose des corps sans vie de Frank et Alice Londubat.

Harry ne se souvenaient plus trop comment ça s' était pas passé. L' horreur avait instinctivement chassé tout souvenir de sa mémoire. Il se rappelait de l' embarras de la standardiste, de ses jurons, mais il était incapable de raconter distinctement ce qui s' était passé après. Il y avait eu une course jusqu' au quatrième étage, puis du mouvement, et soudain plus rien, une image fixe, personne qui ne bougeait, ni ne parlait, Ginny qui avait tourné de l' oeil, Luna qui s' était mise à prier, et les médicomages qui avaient refermé la porte pendant qu' ils essayaient de tout nettoyer, qui les avaient accompagnés jusqu' au dernier étage pour essayer de leur expliquer, qui leur avaient demandé qui ils étaient, puis une expression de peine sur le visage, ils avaient parlé d' " hémorragie cérébrale ", de "phase terminale ", de " crise d' épilepsie critique ". Puis il avait fallu aller dans la pièce où on avait posé le corps inanimé de Neville, qui poussait un râle ininterrompu, à peine audible, au lieu de respirer.

" Il vivra. "

Ces mots auraient dû les réconforter, mais non, ils restaient prostrés sur leurs chaises, autour du lit, sans savoir quoi faire, quoi dire, quoi penser. Timidement, ils s' étaient levés un à un pour se rapprocher de son visage, jusqu' à former une haie circulaire autour de sa tête. Un quart d' heure plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux, gêné par la pâle lumière que seul un soleil d' après-midi

pouvait dispenser. Il les plissa de douleur, soupira, puis demanda clairement :

" Je suis toujours vivant, non ?

Oui. "

Les larmes commencèrent à couler lentement, symétriquement, sur ses joues. Il n' émettait aucun bruit, ne reniflait pas. Il n' était plus assez désinvolte pour pleurnicher.

" On est venu chez toi et on a trouvé cette espèce de potion à coté de toi... Alors on... "

Harry ne s' était jamais souvenu de qui avait prononcé cette phrase. Peut-être était-ce lui ou un autre, peu importe, car à ce moment ils ne formaient qu' un, un groupe de personnes éplorées autour du lit d' un malade qui ne désirait plus vivre. Il n' avait cependant jamais oublié que la phrase n' avait pas été achevé, puis répétée partiellement, et qu' on lui avait donnée une réponse, dont il se souvenait parfaitement.

" Alors on... "

Neville avait ouvert les yeux bien grand cette fois -ci. Il fixait quelquechose au plafond. Tous levèrent la tête, instinctivement, " comme des cons ", ne manquera pas de le faire justement remarquer Ron une fois entre eux, pour regarder ce qui pouvait le fasciner.

Mais il n' y avait rien. Rien d' autre qu' une étendue enfiniment grise.

" Partez. "

Cinq têtes le fixèrent de leur unique regard.

" Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ? PARTEZ ! DEGAGEZ ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS VOUS VOIR, BANDE DE CONNARDS! "

Ils courrèrent terrifiés jusqu' au couloir et claquèrent la porte derrière leur dos, sans oser regarder en arrière. Là, ils ne pouvaient pas entendre ses râles et ses pleurs qu' il leur avait caché, par pudeur sans doute.

Dernier étage, salon de thé.

Ils étaient tous assis devant un café que personne n' avait réussi à avaler depuis la demi-heure qu' ils avaient passé içi. A eux s' était jointe la grand-mère de Neville, qui paraissait avoir pris vingt ans de plus en pleine face. Si Harry et ses amis exorcisaient leurs souffrances par le silence, elle ne puvait s' empêcher de se lamenter telle une pleureuse. Ella avait essayé de marmonner quelquechose, d' expliquer ce qui s' était passé, mais elle ne réussissait qu' à larmoyer quelques phrases incompréhensibles. Les cinq adolescents ne pouvaient se concentrer sur les peines de Mme Londubat. Ils ne pensaient qu' à l' inscription que Frank Londubat avait réussi à tracer, au seuil de la mort, sur le plancher ciré, avec son sang :

_**Half-Blood-Prince.**_

CHAPITRE 6 : Le soupir de la grenouille.

Harry fouillait dans le placard de sa chambre au 12, Square Grimmauld. Il ne se souvenait plus où il avait mis sa robe de soirée en lin blanc. L' enterrement était dans deux heures et il ne l' avait toujours pas trouvée. Il n' avait pas encore assisté à un enterrement version sorcier, malgré toutes les morts auxquelles il avait assisté : Quirrel et le souvenir de Tom Jedusor s' étaient plus ou moins désintégrés, il aurait été mesquin d' aller aux funérailles de Cédric Diggory ( il était indirectement responsable de sa mort ), et il était impossible de récupérer le corps de son parrain, Sirius, disparu à travers une mystérieuse Arche, au delà du Voile. L' enterrement des Londuat était une épreuve supplémentaire pour Neville, qui n' avait pas prêté attention au dernier message de son père. Le service de l' hôpital avait rapidement épongé les traces de sang, et nul n' était au courant de ce terme étrange. La grand-mère de Neville était arrivé trop tard pour être témoin de l' atrocité. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Luna avaient vite convenu de n' en parler à personne à l' exception de Dumbledore. Neville et ce qui lui restait de famille ne supporteraient pas pareil mystère.

" Ah, elle est là. "

Il était important de retrouver ce genre de vêtement car les enterrements sorciers et moldus, en Europe du moins, comportaient des différences notoires. La couleur du deuil était le blanc, et la coutume imposait aux proches des défunts de porter pendant douze jours un bandeau blanc autour du crâne. Les sorciers étaient installés sur un bûcher à l' extérieur, après quoi on recueillait leurs cendres et on les plaçait dans une urne qui était elle-même enterrée. Il était d' usage de réciter d' anciennes formules rituelles dans une langue ancienne et non déchiffrée à ce jour. Bref, derrière tout ce folklore, le chagrin des proches disparaissait un peu. Bien sûr, tout devait avoir une explication très simple. Par exemple, on avait pris l' habitude d' enterrer les morts car très peu de sorts peuvent traverser la terre et profaner les sépultures. Nous pourrions détailler tous les aspects très codifiés des enterrements de sorciers en Grande-Bretagne, mais celà nous amennerait trop loin. Revenons donc à Harry, qui, après avoir enfilé sa robe blanche, se demandait pourquoi Neville avait tant tenu à le voir à l' enterrement de ses parents.

( parenthèse chronologique et encyclopédique )

Si comme certains lecteurs éclairés, vous avez lu la génialissime série des Orphelins Baudelaire, vous devez avoir une petite idée de ce qu' est l' ironie dramatique. J' utilise ce terme un peu obscur pour mettre les mots justes sur la situation où Harry et Neville se trouvaient à ce moment-là. Mademoiselle ironie dramatique avait donc voulu, par un malencontreux hasard, fixer la date de l' enterrement des Londubat la nuit du 30 au 31 juillet 1996, soit exactement les jours des anniversaires respectifs de Neville et Harry. La fête qui avait été prévue ces jours là pour célébrer leur naissance avait donc été annulée et remplacée par une cérémonie aussi obscure que cruelle pour les deux adolescents. Autant dire que la gaité était de mise.

( fin de la parenthèse chronologique et encyclopédique )

Harry avait reçu, quarante-huit heures plus tôt, une lettre l' invitant à assister aux funérailles d' Alice et Frank Longbottom. Il avait été très surpris de ce genre d' invitation, du fait de la violence des dernières paroles de Neville. Aucun de ses amis n' en n' avait reçu, et c' est donc seul qu' il se rendait à la célébration. Il y avait quelquechose qui avait poussé Neville à le rencontrer lui plutôt que les autres membres du groupe. Mais quoi ? Plus étonnant encore, il avait reçu dans l' enveloppe un ruban blanc. Harry était gêné par cette sorte d' honneur. Il n' avait eu aucune relation sociale avec les parents de Neville et les avait rencontrés dans des circonstances si sordides qu 'il semblait invraisemblable de recevoir des mains de leur fils un objet pareil. Immobile devant la cheminée, il renoua une dernière fois le ruban et le glissa par dessus ses mêches de cheveux pour bien le mettre en évidence, puis jeta une poignée de poudre verte dans l' âtre et énonça distinctement : " 13, Héliottrodard Fixx. "

C' était vraiment un enterrement réussi ! La crémation de ce qui restait des corps d' Alice et Frank Longbottom ( enveloppés dans des linges blances par pudeur ) avait eu lieu dans le jardin de la maison familiale. L' atmosphère sinistre de la demeure avait été merveilleusement accompagnée par un temps idéal pour ce genre d' événement : pluie drue et glacée, tonnerre, nuages charbon, vent diluvien et froid polaire, aggrémentés de claquements de dents, de volets et de portes. Harry n' avait pas eu l' occasion de dévisager précisément les visages des autres invités, mais il lui avait semblé reconnaître les anciens membres de l' Ordre du Phénix, Amélia Bones et sa nièce, Annah Abott et la famille Weasley parmis la bonne centaine de personnes " invitées " pour l' occasion. Il n' avait pas bien suivi le déroulement ( très long ) de la cérémonie, car il avait les yeux rivés sur Neville. La pluie l' empêchait de voir correctement, mais il ne semblait pas particulièrement éploré. Au bout d' un moment, les rares personnes qui portaient un ruban blanc autour de leur tête furent invitées à fixer une fleur de leur choix sur l' urne. Seuls Harry, Neville, sa grand-mère, Molly Weasley ( née Prewett ), Amélia Bones et Dumbledore avaient reçu ce privilège. Ils s' étaient avançés et avaient attachés respectivement une asphodèle, un oeillet, une rose, un tournesol, un lys et un pavot. Puis, lentement, l' urne avait disparu dans la terre meuble et le choeur des pleureuses avait entonné sa lamentation funèbre. Neville s' était brusquement éloigné du groupe et Harry, intrigué, l' avait suivi. Il le conduisit jusqu' à un talus, bien loin de la cérémonie.

" Neville ?

Ah. Je t' attendais.

Tu ne vas pas encore essayer de...

Non, non, rassure-toi. Viens. Marchons un peu. "

Au vu des conditions météorologiques, ce n' était pas une perspective très plaisante. Harry y consentit cependant : il n' osait pas laisser Neville seul et il tenait à savoir ce qu' il avait eu en tête en l' invitant içi. Ils continuèrent donc à marcher le long de la propriété, s' éloignant toujours plus du chant funèbre. Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment avant que Harry ne se décide :

" Pourquoi m' as-tu invité ?

Je ne sais pas... Tu veux dire, plutôt que les autres ?

Oui, je ne vois pas ce que je fais là... Je n' ai jamais connu tes parents...

Oui, mais tu savais déjà qu' ils étaient... bref, quand vous êtes arrivés à Sainte-Mangouste l' année dernière.

Moi ? Oui. C' est Dumbledore qui me l' a dit... En me faisant promettre de ne le dire à personne.

Et quand ça ?

Vers la fin de la quatrième année... Il m' avait montré dans la pensine le procès de Bartémius Croupton... Et des Lestrange. Je te jure que je n' en ai parlé à person...

Ne t' inquiètes pas, je ne pensais pas du tout à ça... Si je t' ai invité, c' est à cause de ton parrain...

Quel rapport ?

Il est mort il y a un mois. Ca m' aurait fait trop mal de voir les autres içi... Mais pas toi. Toi, tu peux vraiment comprendre.

De là à me donner ce... ruban... Ca a dû faire jaser, non ?

C' est la dernière chose à laquelle je pense, tu sais...

Désolé.

Non, non. Au moins, j' ai pû récupérer le corps de mes parents... Toi... Ils ne sont enterrerés nul part, les tiens ?

Ils ont été plus ou moins désintégrés... On a jamais vraiment retrouvé leur corps.

Tu n' as jamais pensé à aller voir...

A Godric' s Hollow ? Non. Ca ne servirait à rien... Ils sont morts. Je ne vais pas partir chasser un souvenir... Je suis déjà tombé dans ce genre de piège...

Le miroir du Risèd ?

Oui. Et pour ce qui est de Sirius, je ne sais pas... Parfois je me demande s' il est _vraiment_ mort. Cette espèce d' arcade, c' est tellement... _bizarre._

Ca a dû te faire un choc.

Oui... Et puis ça s' est passé si vite... Je n' y étais pas préparé. J' avais à peine digéré la mort de Cédric et...

Le contraire de moi, en fait.

Pardon ?

Quoi ?

Tu y étais _préparé_ ?

Oh. C' est aussi pour c' est que je voulais que tu viennes içi. Je veux que tu l' expliques aux aautres pour que moi je n' ais pas à le faire... C' est trop dur, tu comprends ?

Mais expliquer quoi ?

Ca a commencé il y a un mois... Ca parait incroyable, mais... Mes parents étaient en voie de guérison.

Hein ? Mais ils étaient...

Incurables ? C' est que je croyais aussi au début. Et pourtant... Plus les jours passaient, et plus ils retrouvaient leur intégrité mentale.

Quoi ? Mais c' est un miracle !

Oui. Les médicomages n' ont trouvé aucune explication... Mais ils m' ont quand même prévenu. Ils disaient que ça demandait trop d' énergie à leur organisme, que leurs cerveaux n' étaient plus capables d' avoir une activité normale... Ils ont passé quinze ans sans bouger. Bref, c' était dangereux. Il y avait de grandes chances qu' ils ne supportent pas ça. En fait, plus ils guérissaient, plus ils avaient de chances de mourir.

C' est... Horrible.

Non, j' étais confiant à l' époque. Je pensais que je pourrais les aider à guérir... J' ai passé tout le mois à Sainte-Mangouste avec eux... Je ne sortais même plus, je ne répondais même plus à vos lettres. Comme ils pouvaient mourrir d' un moment à l' autre, j' ai voulu les voir au moins avec toute leur tête avant qu' ils s' en aillent...

Alors c' est vrai ? Ils n' étaient plus...

Des légumes ? Non. Ils ont vite retrouvé leur intelligence... Leur mémoire aussi. J' étais tellement heureux. C' est physiquement qu' ils avaient des problèmes. Pour bouger et parler, en fait. Mais même là, je les ai aidés. A la fin, mon père arrivait presque à bouger la main comme il voulait... "

Harry frissonna en repensant à l' inscription sanglante du père de Neville. Effectivement... Il avait eu du mal à croire que Frank Londubat aît pu écrire dans son état de légume.

" J' avais essayé de l' assumer... De redescendre sur terre. Ils pouvaient crever d' un moment à l' autre, mais ça m' était égal. Je pensais que tout allait redevenir comme avant, qu' ils allaient revenir et... Enfin, tu connais la suite, hein ? Je me suis absenté et quand je suis revenu dans leur chambre, ils avaient le crâne explosé... Quand j' ai vu ça... Ca a duré à peine trois secondes... J' ai eu l' impression de tomber. J e n' arrivais même pas comprendre ce qui leur était arrivé. Après, je ne me souviens plus parce que j' ai vraiment pêté les plombs... Je suis rentré chez moi et je me suis suicidé.

Tu sais... J' aurais pû faire la même chose lorsque Sirius est passé dans l' arche. Au lieu d' essayer de me tuer, je me suis précipité sur Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ca revient au même, non ?

Oui... Tu regrettes d' avoir fait ça, toi ?

Pas vraiment. Je n' ai plus envie de quoi que ce soit. J' existe, c' est tout. Les médecins disent que c' est une hémorragie cérébrale dûe à un abus de circulation de sang dans leurs cerveaux... Mais moi, je continue de penser que ce sont leurs âmes qui ont voulu sortir.

On a toujours une bonne raison de ne pas croire la réalité... Tu sais qu' on entend des voix près de l' arche ? Luna dit que ce sont celles des morts qui...

Luna... Non mais franchement, tu as vu ses références littéraires ? Elle fait croire n' importe quoi aux autres pourvu de faire son intéressante... Et elle ne sait même pas le faire ! Elle se ridiculise et après elle s' étonne si les gens la...

NON MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT TARE OU QUOI ? DEPUIS QUE BELLATRIX S' EST ECHAPPEE, T' ES DEVENU INSESIBLE ! TU T' EN FOUS SI ELLE NE PLEURE PAS A CAUSE DES CONNARDS COMME TOI QUI LA PRENNENT COMME SOUFFRE-DOULEUR ! C' EST UNE FILLE GENIALE, LUNA ! ET DAILLEURS JE... "

Il s' était tû.

" Je...

_" Je sors avec elle ", _c' est ça ?

ET ALORS ?

Rien... Sauf que je m' excuse...

Non, non, tu es sur les nerfs avec la mort de... Enfin, tu es très énervé et je te parles d' une fille qui n' a rien à voir avec de quoi on parle. C' est ma faute.

Ne dis pas de bêtises. Ca ne m' autorise pas à être méchant avec elle.

Pourquoi on parle de ça ? Continues de parler, je...

J' ai assez pleuré, Harry. J' aimerais plutôt que tu me parles de Sirius... Tu pourrais m' expliquer ce qu' un criminel en cavale fait avec l' Ordre du Phénix ?

Demande-le à Ron et Hermione...

Mais pourquoi je devrais leur demander à eux ?

Pour la même raison qui te pousse à me raconter ton histoire pour ne pas à avoir à la crier sur tous les toits toi--même, parce que ça te fait trop mal.

Ah... "

Il y eut un silence. Neville se retourna et continua de marcher plus loin, sans attendre Harry.

" Neville ! Ou tu vas comme ça ?

Nulle part...

Tu ne m' en veux pas au moins ?

Oh, non. Sincèrement, pas du tout. Simplement, il y a parfois des moments où il vaut mieux être seul. Bonne journée, Harry. "

L' été que Harry avait prévu comme le meilleur de sa vie avait été obscurci par cet événement funeste. Ils avaient passé tout l' été autour de Neville qui, comme de bien entendu, était rapidement tombé en dépression malgré l' assurance froide dont il avait fait preuve lors des funérailles. Lors du mois d' août, il s' était passé plusieurs évènements dignes d' intérêt comme la visite au magasin prospère de Fred et George, les frères de Ron Weasley, un entretien entre Harry et le professeur Dumbledore au sujet de la mystérieuse inscription ou encore des nouvelles de Percival Weasley, mais nous verrons ceci dans d' autres chapitres au moyen de flash-back, quand l' occasion s' y prêtera. Nous nous contenterons de relater une rencontre survenue alors que le groupe d'e Harry faisait l' achat de fournitures au Chemin de Traverse, à quelques jours de la rentrée des classes. Neville avait alors repris des couleurs grâce au soutien inconditionnel de ses amis qui s' étaient attachés à ne pas le laisser tomber. Nous les retrouvons donc en face du magasin Fleury et Bott, pour le traditionnel achat des nouveaux livres de l' année scolaire.

COLLEGE POUDLARD

LISTE DE FOURNITURES A L' USAGE DES ELEVES DE SIXIEME ANNEE.

Fournitures de première année à renouveler si nécessaire.

Fournitures additionelles et obligatoires : ( en fonction des classes où vous êtes admis selon vos BUSES )

Métamorphose : _Les bases du chamanisme : métamorphoses_, par Maïs-du-matin-flamboyant.

Enchantements : _Rituels et Sortilèges à l' usage pratique,_ par Nina Nanini, et _Le livre des enchantements basiques, niveau 5, _par Miranda Fauconnette.

Potions : _Alchimie pour débutants, _par Nicolas Flamel.

SACM : _Encyclopédie du bestiaire sorcier, _par Leyasu Haramito ( nouvelle édition ).

DCLFDM : _Magie Blanche pour sorciers confirmés, _par David Molosh.

Divination : _Paradoxes Temporels, _par Siegfred Bogdanoff.

Histoire de la magie : _Histoire complète d' absolument tout, _par Matthew Andrew-Kiss.

Astronomie : _Description non exhaustive des arcanes stellaires, _par Imhotep Ier.

Arythmancie : _Signes qui ne trompent pas, _par Pedro Corazôn.

Etude des moldus : _Formidables moldus, _par Athéna Atropilos.

Etude des Runes : _Cryptages magiques et techniques, _par Leonardo Da Vinci.

Botanique : _Merveilles des cinq continents, _par Cala Ganesh.

" Tu les as déjà acheté, Hermione ?

A ton avis ?

On connaît déjà la réponse, c' est vrai...

En fait, non.

Tu me fatigues...

Pardon ? Je peux vous demander quelquechose ? "

Harry s' était retourné. Il venait d' entendre une voix derrière son dos qui devait appartenir à un garçon de son âge. L' anglais était parfait si ce n' était un accent français à couper au couteau devant lequel même Fleur Delacour aurait s' incliner. Il avait des cheveux courts et châtain, un visage fin et des yeux rêveurs. Il le regardait avec un sentiment d' étonnement. Harry sentait venir l' habituel " Hé ! Mais c' est Harry Potter ! " quand par malheur quelqu' un remarquait la cicatrice qu' il avait sur le front.

" Heu... Je crois que tu as une plume coincée dans ta mêche de cheveu... Juste-là.

Ah. Merci. "

C' était bien la première fois qu' une personne ne faisait pas plus attention à lui qu' un adolescent normal. Harry s' en réjouissait. Le garçon distrait s' était alors tourné vers Ron.

" Tu pourrais me dire où se trouve la boutique de Fred et George Weasley ?

Tu parles à leur frère, Ronald Weasley.

Hein ? Tu rigoles ?

Bien sûr que non !

Oui... Il y a quand même un air de famille ! Moi c' est Lorenzo Héon.

Héon ?

Quoi ?

Tu descends de la branche des Héon ?

Je l' ai pas choisi, tu sais.

Elle a quoi de spécial, cette famille ? demanda Harry qui inconsciemment, était vexé que Ron lui vole la vedette et monopolise la conversation.

Ce sont des sang-purs... Mais pas obsédés comme les Malefoy ! Il paraît qu' ils avaient tous été tués lors de la dernière guerre mais... c' est pas vraiment ça... C' est que les " H-iaune " sont tous un peu...

ET-ON ! Et tu n' as pas interêt à insulter ma famille !

Eh ! Calme-toi ! Franchement moi j' en sais rien mais tout le monde dit que les, heu... " Ai-on " étaient tous un peu...

Tarés ?

Voilà.

Et merde... Les nouvelles vont vite. "

Il y eut un silence. Au bout de quelques secondes, il y eut un fou-rire général.

" Non mais attends, c' est exactement ça en fait !

Noooooon ?

Si !

En fait, qu' est-ce que tu fais là ?

Oh, comme j' ai un bon niveau d' Anglais, ma mère s' est mise en tête de me mettre à Poudlard pour ma sixième année... J' achetais des fournitures. Vous êtes à Poudlard vous aussi ?

Tu parles ! Je te présente ma soeur, Ginny, Hermione Granger, Luna LoveGood, Neville Longbottom et Harry Potter.

_Enchanté. ( en français dans le texte )_ Bon, je suis un peu pressé là, j' ai encore votre uniforme stupide à commander et ensuite, je dois téléphoner à mes parents... _Ciao ! "_

Et il disparut. Les six amis se concertèrent. Tous avaient eu au moins un haussement de sourcil devant le caractère du " froggie ", surtout sur le fait que la présence du " survivant " l' avait indifféré, mais aucun plus que Neville qui se mordait la lèvre en ruminant une réflexion incompréhensible. Harry n' y prêta pas attention et retourna au Chaudron Baveur.

PREFACE

Voilà, c' est comment je vois le Tome 6... Hahaha, quelle idée originale supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer. Ne vous fiez pas à la pauvreté de mon écriture, j' ai prévu beaucoup de scènes d' action, pas mal de romance ( dont certaines assez originales, héhé. ) et une intrigue complètement tordue où tout finit par se recouper. J' utiliserai pas mal de flash-back, pour ceux que ça intéresse... Histoire d'e ménager le suspense ! Si vous êtes assez atteints pour lire mon histoire, faîtes-moi part de vos réactions sur le forum ! A propos, le vrai titre c' est " Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince " mais comme ça a déjà été pris... J' envisage d' écrire la suite, " Harry Potter et la proie de l' Etoile majeure " ... Ce titre ne découle pas du tout du hasard, et je félicite celui qui saura dire comment je l' ai trouvé !

_**CHAPITRE 1 : MEURTRE AU SQUARE GRIMMAULD**_

Le soleil ne s' était toujours pas couché sur les toits encrassés de Londres. Si le ballet incessant des voitures et des enseignes lumineuses ne s' étaient pas éteints, le square Grimmauld était désert : il n' y avait pas un passant, pas un animal, pas la moindre forme de vie qui aurait pu rompre le silence palpable de l' endroit, rompu parfois par quelques bruissements de feuilles ou le hululement agacé d' un hibou réveillé avant la tombée de la nuit. La fin du jour était proche : le soleil rougeoyant laissait passer à travers les feuilles des arbres des lueurs chaudes et dorées. On était encore proche du solstice... Deux silhouettes avancaient sous les branches des arbres, traversant le parc : la plus grande était celle d' un homme formidablement vieux, sa longe barbe argentée lui descendant jusqu' à la taille. Il portait un grand manteau bleu à rainures blanches et des lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez aquilain. Les mains croisées derrière le dos, il tripotait nerveusement un grand briquet qui ne lui aurait été d' aucune utilité : même à cette heure tardive, le soleil était encore haut et éteindre les lampadaires n' aurait pas changé grand-chose. A côté de lui, un garçon d' une quinzaine d' années marchait sans le regarder. Plutôt maigre, il avait des cheuveux décoiffés d' un noir de jais, des yeux d' un vert émeraude cachés derrière des lunettes rondes et une cicatrice en forme d' éclair sur le front. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu' au numéro douze de la rue longeant le parc. La maison dénottait fortement des belles demeures bourgeoises du quartier : la noblesse de la facade était dissimulée sous un entremelas confus de lierre, de ronces et de poutres brisées. La plupart des fenêtres étaient condamnées. Ils restèrent immobiles un instant avant que Dumbledore ne rompe le silence :

" Bon... Et bien, je crois que je vais te laisser, Harry.

Oui.

J' ai beaucoup de choses à faire, je reviendrais peut-être te voir dans une semaine... Tu es sûr que tu tu y tiens tellement ?

Nous avons déjà parlé de ça, non ?

Je persiste à croire que ce n' est pas une si bonne idée... Je veux dire, habiter dans cet endroit horrible... Et franchement, je ne pense pas que ce soit très bon pour toi de vivre chez Sirius... Je sais à quel point ton deuil est difficile et ...

Je n' ai pas envie de bafouer la parole d' un mort, professeur.

Harry, je n' ai pas dit ça...

Je sais, mais vous êtes mal placé pour aborder ce sujet. J' y vais.

Si tu le souhaîtes... Bon, au revoir.

Au revoir. "

Dumbledore disparut en petit " pop " sonore. Harry se retourna et contempla la poignée de porte reptiloïde. Il avait été incroyablement malpoli avec lui. Il s' agissait tout de même du directeur du collège où il allait retourner dans cinq semaines ! Il devait être le seul élève à pouvoir parler aussi légèrement avec ce personnage aussi haut placé. Mais en cinq années d' études, tant d' événemments s' étaient produits... A chaque fin d' année, il s' étaient entretenus sur un ton grave, partageant des secrets que l' oreille humaine n' aurait pu soutenir. Le dernier, à la fin de sa cinquième année d' étude, avait été le plus écoeurant de tous. Chassant ce souvenir de son esprit, il se rendit compte qu' il lui avait scrupuleusement obéi. En écourtant cette discution, il avait agi comme si Dumbledore était responsable de la mort de Sirius. C' était faux, bien sûr. La naïveté maladive et l' esprit trop aventureux de Harry avait conduit son parrain à trouver la mort dans le seul but de le protéger. Non, en fait non. Si son directeur lui avait au moins expliqué que Voldemort pouvait altérer ses rêves pour lui tendre un piège démoniaque, il aurait accordé plus d' importance à l' occlumancie. Dailleurs, le seul fait de prendre Rogue comme instructeur allait forcément conduire au fiasco total. Il gardait un très mauvais souvenir de ces séances où celui-ci avait déchargé sur Harry plusieurs années de pulsions sadiques. Il avait déliberement saboté les lessons en accusant Harry de ne pas faire d' effort. Rogue. Il ne savait plus trop quoi en penser. Il y avait toujours en lui ce profond sentiment de haine devant ce professeur qui s' excercait quotidiennement à l' humilier. Mais il y avait aussi de la compassion. Le père de Harry avait été absolument ignoble avec Rogue. Ce petit gosse de riche prétentieux ne connaissait pas cette impression d' humiliation permanente, d' incompréhension, d' impopularité. Si Harry était le seul à pouvoir comprendre Rogue, pourquoi le haïssait-il autant ?

Harry s' arrêta brusquement. Il était si plongé dans ses pensées qu' il en avait oublié son trajet. Il était à présent dans le Hall de la maison. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir tourné la poignée. Il constata avec satisfaction que les têtes d' elfes décapitées avaient été enlevées. L' endroit avait été soigneusement nettoyé mais sans la crasse et les objets macabres, l' endroit semblait vide. Tout trahissait un départ prémédité. Dumbledore lui avait cependant certifié qu' il y avait quelqu' un dans la maison pour l' accueillir...

" Hé ! Y' a quelqu' un ? "

Un grand cri s' éleva dans la maison. Harry soupira : il avait complètement oublié cette vieille folle. Mais son agacement se mua très vite en interrogation. Les cris de colère de la mère de Sirius étaient toujours aussi horribles mais... Oui, ce n' étaient plus des cris de colère mais de désespoir. Harry se rapprocha du tableau : la plupart des sons étaient étouffés par des larmes. Elle n' avait plus la force de hurler comme auparavant et on entendait de temps à autres une phrase incomplète :

" Tous morts... "

Elle n' allait pas se taire avant un bon moment, mais au moins ses cris avaient dû alerter la personne déjà présente. Une main se pressa sur son épaule et il se retourna :

" Harry !

Rémus ! "

C' était bien la première fouis qu' il l' apellait par son prénom. Le deuil avait changé bien des choses...

" Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas...

Heu... J' en ai déjà parlé avec Dumbledore. Ca ne te déranges-pas si on parle d' autre chose ? "

Lupin eut un air gêné. La mort de Sirius était bien sûr la seule chose à laquelle ils pensaient et ce tutoiement rapide les embarassait. Harry changea rapidement de sujet avant qu' un silence lourd de significations ne s' installe.

" Mais... Tout le monde est parti ? L' Ordre est dissous ou quoi ?

Oh ! Bien sûr que non. On a simplement demennagé. Tu sais, nous n' avons plus à vivre dans la clandestinité maintenant... Le quartier général est toujours à Londres. Je ne suis pas fâché de quitter cet endroit... Ca me rapelle trop la cabane hurlante...

Oui... Ca n' a pas beaucoup changé depuis l' été dernier...

On n' a pas vraiment eu le temps de nettoyer... Et puis, avec Kreatur, toute tentative était vouée à l' échec... Dis donc, tu n' as pas beaucoup d' affaires on dirait ?

Oh, Dumbledore m' a prêté un sac à dos... "

Harry se défit du sac, l' ouvrit et en sortit sans difficulté une cage à oiseaux.

" Ah, c' est un sac sans fond ? Je connaissais les porte-monnaies sans fond de Gringott, mais je ne savais pas qu' on en faisait des modèles plus grands...

C' est très, très rare. Quand je lui ai demandé où il avait trouvé ça, il n' a pas répondu... fit Harry en sortant de la poche un balai et trois pîles de livres.

Mais, ce n' est pas un peu lourd ?

Non, remplis ou vide, c' est toujours le même poids...

Tu... Tes moldus ne t' ont pas trop embêté, j' espère ?

Harry le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Les Dursley avaient été si terrorisés par l' avertissement de Maugrey Fol-Oeil qu' il n' avait pas ôsé lui dire un seul mot des trois semaines qu' il avait passé avec eux. En fait, c' était l' Ordre qui avait troublé la quiétude du deuil auquel il s' adonnait. Il devait envoyer des lettres à Maugrey deux fois par jour, celui-ci l' innondant de courrier. Hedwige était exténuée : les aller-retours incessants l' avaient mise dans un état pitoyable. Après trois semaines de ce rythme, elle s' était évanouie en chemin et Harry avait eu droit à la visite d' une dizaine de membres de l' Ordre qui avaient transplané chez les Dursley, heureusement absents. Exaspéré, Harry avait obtenu l' autorisation de Dumbledore de passer le reste des vancances dans un autre endroît, pourvu qu' il soit protégé par l' Ordre. Il allait donc passer le reste de ses vacances au 12, square Grimmauld.

NON. Pitié. Jures-moi que c' est la dernière fois que tu me demandes ça.

Heu... J' ai quelque chose à te dire... Bon...En fait, il y a une chance pour que tu ne puisses pas passer le reste de l' été ici.

Hein ?

C' est à cause de la mort de... Bon, bref, la maison n' appartient pas légalement à l' Ordre. Sirius n' a pas pu se rendre au ministère pour la léguer parce qu' il était considéré comme un criminel. Tu le voyais, toi, arriver là-bas pour signer un papier ? Et il était trop jeune pour penser à faire un testament... Maintenant que nous avons été légalisés, on nous a laissé jusqu' à la fin du mois pour quitter les lieux...

Mais... Attends... C' est ce que je pense ?

Oui. Tu vas devoir aller au Ministère pour faire valoir tes droits sur le partage des biens. Si, si, je penses que tu peux en hériter. Tu es son filleul après tout, non ?

Mais d' autres personnes vont essayer de reprendre la maison, non ? Il a une grande famille, je ne crois pas qu' ils vont me laisser leur prendre tout comme ça ! En plus, il a une grosse fortune à Gringot's...

Harry, voyons, ils sont tous morts. Il n' y a que quatre personnes qui peuvent hériter de ses biens. D' abord, il y a toi, bien sûr. Ensuite, il y a ses trois cousines... Andromeda Tonks est une femme très bien et elle est fermement de notre côté. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien elle est fière de sa fille ! Elle est allée clamer partout qu' elle a été promu à l' Ordre de Merlin troisième classe à vingt ans. Bellatrix Lestrange, elle n' a aucune chance. Elle est recherchée à travers tout le pays... Ils ne vont tout de même pas donner un refuge à une mangemort en fuite ! Non, le vrai problème c' est...

Narcissa Malfoy !

Harry ne se souvenait plus très bien de la mère de Draco, qui avait tout pour devenir un excellent serviteur de Voldemort. Elle avait des cheveux longs et noirs, un visage blanc maladif, de grands yeux tristes et une mine déprimée... Il n' avait jamais parlé d' elle. Pourquoi ?

Je ne crois pas qu' elle va faire une très bonne impression... Un mari mangemort à Azkaban, ca risque d' être difficile. Si elle s' en tient aux méthodes traditionelles! Elle pourrait corrompre certaines personnes...

Oui, les Malfoy ont énormément d' or, je crois...

Oh, elle n' en aurait même pas besoin. Il lui suffirait de menacer de révêler les magouilles de son mari. Et là, crois-moi, beaucoup de têtes tomberaient. On a commencé à mener une enquête au ministère... C' est incroyable, il a réussi à pourrir la totalité du système. Si on monte un dossier avant qu' elle ne commence à faire ses chantages, on a une chance de la coincer. Non, vraiment, si tout se passe bien, tu pourrais devenir le propriétaire légal de la maison...

Mais, pas seulement de la maison, non ?

Oh, non, Harry. Il ya son coffre à Gringott' s... Sa maison qu' il a acheté à 17 ans, aussi... Et puis, accessoirement, Buck, si il est réhabilité grâce au dossier Malfoy.

Harry resta pensif. Qu' allait-il bien pouvoir faire avec deux propriétés ? Il n' avait aucune envie de garder Buck malgré l' affection qu' il lui portait. Autant en faire don à Poudlard... Il pourrait revenir dans son habitât naturel. Et l' argent... Il allait être encore plus riche. Il culpabilisait horriblement. Mieux vallait passer sous silence ce détail à la famille Weasley, et en particulier à Ron, son meilleur ami. Ils étaient pauvres et Ron plus que quiconque souffrait de leur précarité. Il songea un instant à leur en faire don, mais cette perspective était horriblement embarassante. Il n' était même pas sûr qu' ils accepteraient une telle somme. Pourquoi sa vie était-elle aussi compliquée ? Soudain, il culpabilisa. Il s' était abaissé à discuter de broutilles alors que tout celà avait appartenu à... Non. Chasser ça de mon esprit, pensa-t-il. Il tourna ses yeux vers Remus. Il se rongeait les ongles ? Il avait encore quelquechose à ajouter ?

Remus ?

Oui ?

Tu allais dire un truc, non ?

Euuuuuuuhhhhh, pas du tout...

Tu me caches un petit point de l' affaire ou quoi ?

Je... Oui, en fait, oui.

Harry commenca à bouillir. Comment osait-il ? Comment OSAIT-il essayer de le lui cacher ? Ce n' était pas possible... C' était une mauvaise plaisanterie...

TU AS OUBLIE CE QUI C' EST PASSE LA DERNIERE FOIS QU' UN VIEUX DEBRIS M' A CACHE QUELQUCHOSE !

Non, Harry, mais...

RAS LE BOL ! TOUT LE MONDE SE FOUT DE MOI ICI ! SIRIUS EST MORT A CAUSE DE CA ET TU ESSAYES ENCORE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI !

Harry ne se contrôlait plus. Tout s' était mêlé dans sa tête. Son deuil, sa culpabilité, sa colère contre Dumbledore, son désir d' en finir avec tous ces secrets abominables... Il prit soudain conscience qu' il venait de reporter toute la responsabilité du meuretre de Sirius sur... sur personne en particulier, en fait. Il se sentit bizarrement libéré d' un énorme poids. Revenant à la réalité, il se tourna vers Remus :

ALORS ?

Bon, très bien, Harry. Je n' avais pas l' attention de te le cacher, quoique tu penses. Mais j' essayai juste de trouver un moyen de te l' annoncer avec un peu de diplomatie... Après la mort de Sirius, tu es encore en état de choc et je n' aurai pas voulu que tu... Enfin, allons-y, si tu y tiens tellement... Voilà, la nuit où tu es allé au Département des mystères, Sirius a appris la trahison de Kreattur et il a... gentiment pété un plomb. Il a couru à l' étage où il se trouvait et... l' a tué d' un coup de pied.

Harry eu un haut-le-coeur. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. C' était horrible. Trop horrible pour décrire ce qi' il ressentait. La surprise devait cependant y être pour quelquechose car une fois le choc passé, la situation lui parût à peine abominable.

Tout de même, c' est vrai que ce fait un bien fou de libérer sa conscience !

Harry le regarda avec une sainte horreur. Il avait besoin de se resaisir. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller se passer de l' eau sur le visage.

Harry, ne va pas dire que je ne t' avais pas prévenu...

N... Non... Ca va... Merci de... J' avais besoin de savoir...

_De la rationnalité. De la rationnalité. Kreattur n' était qu' un vieux fou responsable de la mort de Sirius. Tout va bien. Tu es vengé. De toute façon, il en savait beaucoup trop sur l' Ordre. _Il essayait vainement de ne pas sombrer sous le poids de la culpabilité. Ou l' horreur, il ne savait pas trop. Il se rendit compte que la mort de l' elfe allait arranger tout le monde. Tous, sauf Hermione. _Comment lui annoncer ça ? Oh, zut._ Autant lui dire qu' il s' est pendu quand il a compris que Sirius était mort. Il n' avait aucune envie qu' Hermione injurie son parrain. lle avait le défaut de porter son attention sur des êtres jusqu' à devenir insensible. Que ce soit avec son chat, la SALE ou une interview avec Rita Skeeter.

Il contempla la voute de la cuisine. Il avait complètement oublié Kreattur. C' était _sa_ faute. C' est lui qui avait tué Sirius. En une nuit, il avait cru aider Voldemort et l' avait en fait conduit à la plus grande défaite qu' il aît jamais connu. Une interrogation le frappa. Si Sirius avait su que sa mort pouvait servir à capturer une vingtaine de mangemorts, se serait-il jeter dans la gueule du loup ? _Oui. _Aucun doute là-dessus. Il sentit soudain son corps plus léger. Quatre semaines de deuil arrivaient à leur terme. Il jeta un coup d' oeil rapide à sa montre et se dirigea vers sa chambre où il s' effondra littéralement sur son lit.

_**CHAPITRE 2 : RETROUVAILLES ( BONNES OU MAUVAISES ? )**_

_Hein ?_

Harry savait qu' il rêvait. Il avait l' habitude désormais de _vivre _ses songes. Il ne voyait pas son corps. Il avait les yeux fermés et pourtant il voyait des formes bouger en cercle autour de lui. Il ne voyait que quelques contours incertains. Peu à peu, tout se teinta d' un blanc immaculé. Devant lui se dessinaient une brûme épaisse où il lui sembla distinguer un amas de visages. _NON. Plus jamais ça. _Il sentait quelquechose enter dans son corps. C' était froid. C' était pire que tout ce qu' il avait imaginé. C' était un viol de la pensée, il pouvait sentir son esprit visité par un étranger... S' insinuer dans les moindres

recoins ... _Arrête, arrête... _Il essaya de se débattre. Il était aveugle à présent... C' était trop, il ne devait pas laisser Voldemort le posséder encore une fois... Il tenta de fermer son esprit mais la douleur s' intensifia. IL devait au contraire lutter pour rester conscient... Il se concentra et sentit son sang bouillir... La sensation de froid s' estompait peu à peu... Soudain, il ne sentit plus rien. Mais une terrible voix retentit dans sa tête... _Laisse-toi faire. _Oui, c' était merveilleux, quel joie il éprouvait face à cette perspective... Juste ouvrir son esprit... La seule chose qui compte. NON. Il vit alors le visage de Sirius et une colère foudroyante l' envahit. _LAISSE-MOI !_

Il se reveilla en sueur. Ses yeux brûlaient, le faisant hurler de douleur, comme si on venait de les crever... Il y porta ses mains, près à les arracher... Quand brusquement, tout cessa. Il eut du mal à réaliser qu' il était en fait dans son lit, au 12 Square Grimmauld. Haletant, il s' épongea le front et resta quelques minutes, tétanifié sous le choc, à regarder dans le vide. L' évidence le frappa comme un coup de tonerre. _Voldemort essayait à nouveau de s' introduire dans sa mémoire_. Il ne pouvait pas rester là inutilement sans demander de l' aide. Il allait parler à Dumbledore pour qu' il lui donne dès demain des cours d' Occlumancie. Que ce soit avec lui ou une autre personne, peu importe. Il avait esayé de pratiquer cette fermeture de l' esprit avec un certain succès chez les Dursley. Il ne faisait plus de rêves étranges, et n' avait plus cette sensation de _réel_. Jusqu' à maintenant. Il n' avait pas assez d' expérience et même si Dumbledore ne semblait plus se soucier de ces visites nocturnes, il ne voulait plus qu' un drame se reproduise. Il avait besoin d' un _expert_. Il se leva et entreprit de se regarder dans le miroir. Il avait une mine épouvantable. _J' ai vraiment besoin de vacances._

" Déjà reveillé, Harry ? fit Lupin, surpris de le voir levé si tôt.

" C' est à cause de...

Oh. Je vois. "

Harry resta abasourdi. Il avait l' air de s' en contrefoutre.

Tu... Tu es sûr que tu sais de quoi je parles, au moins ?

Oui, oui, tu as encore eu une visite de Voldemort, c' est ça ?

Oui. C' est grave, non ?

Non, je ne crois pas. Dumbledore ne veut plus trop que tu essayes de fermer ton esprit. Je lui fais confiance.

Je m' en fous.

Pardon ?

Remus, tu le suis à la trace, tu lui tapes sur les nerfs, tu le harcèles, tu le menaces, tu le tortures, je me _moque_ de la méthode, mais je veux un professeur d' Occlumancie pour ce soir. Tu as compris ?

Oui, si tu insistes, c' est faisable.

Super ! Bon, tu m' excuses, j' ai du courrier à écrire. Merci d' avance !

Il monta quatre marches et stoppa net.

Hormis Severus Snape, bien sûr.

Bien sûr.

" Harry ! "

Harry lacha sa plume, en proie à l' exaspération. N' y avait-il pas moyen de rester cinq minutes tranquille dans cette maison de fous ? C' était la voix de Rémus qui courrait littéralement jusqu' à sa chambre. Quant il arriva dans l' entrebaillement de la porte, il tenait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qu' il lança sur le bureau de Harry.

" Lis la couverture ! Mais un conseil, assois-toi bien avant ! "

Il prit le journal avec une certaine appréhension. La phrase avait pourtant été dîte sur un ton jovial. Harry manqua de s' étrangler. Lupin avait eu raison de le prévenir.

" Oh Put... Diantre. "

L' article s' étalait en lettres capitales sous une grande photo de groupe, où il reconnut un visage très familier. Le titre occupait une grande partie de la page :

**ILS ONT CAPTURE UN RONFLAK CORNU**

_C' est à l' occasion de sa substantielle rentrée d' argent du mois dernier, d' origine inconnue, que Le Chicaneur, journal bien connue pour ses articles " novateurs ", avait décidé d' organiser une expédition en Suède ayant pour but la capture d' un Ronflak Cornu. L' idée avait fait rire. Et pourtant, après une semaine d' examens d' une impartialité exemplaire, force est de constater que le spécimen ramené par les courageux reporters est un authentique Ronflack à corne. " Il s' agit d' une grande victoire pour la science, affirme Mr. LoveGood, éditeur du journal. Depuis 1276, date où Wolfy le Nauséeux mentionna pour la première fois l' animal, ce mystère s' est heurté à l' incrédulité générale, pour notre propre perte. En effet, quiconque s' est un tant soi peu interressé à la Quête du Ronflack, qui n' a rien à envier à la Quête du Graal, se sera aperçu que la poudre de corne de Ronflack entre dans la composition des philtres sybillins de Léonardo Da Vinci, jamais réalisées à ce jour. " Le Chicaneur va décidément de succès en succès, car après la faramineuse interview de Harry Potter le survivant, qui y annonçait le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui et les manipulations grotesques du Ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge, il nous livre la conclusion de ce qu' on ne croyait n' être qu' une légende. L' animal pourra être admis à la vue des particuliers dans une semaine au Zoo de Dublin, partie sorcière._

_( Suite de l' article page suivante )_

Harry ne lut pas plus loin. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la photo :

" Les courageux reporters accompagnés de leur spécimen. Adroite du Ronflak, la fille de Mr. LoveGood, Luna, qui a accompagné l' expédition. "

Luna portait un énorme poncho péruvien multicolore, qui la couvrait des pieds à la tête. Elle y avait cousu des milliers de pompoms qui la faisaient ressembler à une coupe de sorbets. Elle avait froid, mais elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle jubilait. Elle rayonnait. Harry ressentit soudain une immense satisfaction à la voir heureuse. Comme si il ne voulait plus jamais la voir dans cet état mi-abattu, mi-mélancolique, qu' elle arborait d' habitude. Il remarqua alors qu' elle semblait bien plus avenante qu' à l' ordinaire. _Elle est vraiment trop craquante quand elle sourit,_ pensa-t-il.

" Ehoh ! "

L' exclamation de Lupin l' avait arraché à sa contemplation.

" Euh, oui, heu, tu as dit quelque chose ?

Je disais que je te donnais la lettre du Ministère pour aller au Bureau des Héritages !

Ah oui, merci, fit-il en prenant la lettre fermée d' un sceau.

J' espère que tu n' as rien de prévu... Ils ont avancé le rendez-vous pour cet après-midi !

Oh ? Sans blague ?

C' est à cause des Gobelins... C' est une grosse somme d' argent, tu sais, donc ils ont envoyé un représentant sur place. Et comme ils détestent perdre du temps...

Je vois... Dis, je pourrai prendre le résau des cheminées, cette fois-ci ?

Aucun Problème. Tu ne viens pas en tant que jeune délinquant cette fois-ci...

Quelques heures plus tard, il était près, devant la cheminée. Il prît une pincée de poudre de cheminette, la jeta parmis les charbons. Le teint pris une couleur verte, et Harry prit place dans l' âtre et prononça distinctement : " Ministère de la magie ! ". Il avait désormais l' habitude de ce genre de voyages, et pourtant son étonnement demeurait intacte lorsqu' il utilisait ce moyen de transport. Il était incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu' il ressentait durant le voyage. Un instant plus tard, il se trouvait dans l' Atrium souterrain du ministère. Il fut un peu surpris : il avait quelque peu changé. D' énormes trolls de sécurité étaient stationnés devant chaque issue, et tout à fait au centre de la salle, un drap avait été posé sur ce qui aurait dû être les statues. " La fontaine de la Fraternité Magique est en cours de restauration ", pouvait-on lire. Il se dirigea indifféremment vers le bureau de vérification des baguettes et attendit patiemment la sentence du révêche réceptionniste.

" Vous pouvez y aller...

Excusez-moi, vous pourriez me dire où se trouve le bureau des Héritages ?

Savez pas lire ? Affaires courantes, première porte à droite !

Merci.

Il marcha d' un pas assûré vers une porte au fond du corridor de l' Atrium. Beaucoup de gens se pressaient vers diverses issues chacunes marquées d' une plaque en argent. Il finit par trouver le bureau après quatre coup d' oeils consécutifs. Il frappa timidement et poussa la porte en chêne...

C' était un grand bureau, doté de nombreuses chaises en vue d' accueillir une famille entière. Il lui était impossible de savoir qui était assis : les dos des chaises se prolongeaient de deux mètres vers le plafond. Harry remarqua à droite un gobelin assis sur une pîle de dossiers, en train d' aiguiser sa plume en vue de prendre des nôtes. Il leva froidement la tête et lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. Un sorcier de dos farfouillait dans un immense tas de papiers en faisant voler de toutes parts des feuilles enluminées. Il finit par se retourner brusquement. Il était plutôt jeune et ne devait occuper ce poste que depuis une dizaine d' années. Il accouru et lui serra la main :

" Oh ! Harry Potter je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Kanty Judikaël, responsable de...

QU' EST-CE QU' ILFOUT ICI !

Un des chaises s' étaient brusquement retournée et en avait jailli un adolescent aux cheveux blonds plaqués sur sa tête.

" OOOOhhhhhhhh, Drago, c' est _génial _de te revoir...

Fous le camp! Dégage ! Tu...

Je quoi ? Tu ne pourras pas te réfugier dans les jupes de ton père, cette fois-ci... Oh, toujours en prison, c' est vrai, pardonne-moi, comme ça doit être dûr... Tu es sûr que tu arriveras à t' alimenter sans son aide ? J' ai entendu dire que les fouines peuvent hiberner pandant six mois... Si seulement c' était...

Il n' eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Drago avait sorti sa baguette, prête à lui jeter un sort. En un éclair, il se retrouva désarmé et projeté à l' autre bout de la pièce. Harry le regarda avec un sourire satisfait.

" Cesse de geindre, Malfoy, tu n' as aucune chance contre moi...

Non... A... A... Arrêtez !

Harry avait tourné la tête pour apercevoir Narcissa Malfoy, calée dans une des chaises, qui avait brutalement pivoté. Elle avait une expression de terreur sur son visage. Sa face blanche ne cessait de regarder alternativement son fils et son adversaire en faisant tournoyer ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en une multitude de nattes.

" Grand Dieu ! Vous êtes au Ministère ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous conduire raisonnablement ? lança d' une voix effarée le notaire. Il était d' une humeur massacrante mais la lueur de lassitude qui passa dans ses yeux semblait traduire la fréquence des disputes provoquées par un héritage, et donc dans son bureau. La mère de Drago se calma et retourna s' asseoir sur une des chaises. Elle adressa un regard d' incompréhension à son fils qui lui répondit par une expression de fureur retenue. Elle étouffa un cri de peur. Lentement, Drago se rassit en même temps qu' Harry qui restait consterné de la réaction de Mme Malfoy. Il jeta un coup d' oeil circulaire dans la pièce : Andromeda et Nymphadora Tonks n' étaient pas encore arrivé. Il était plongé dans une intense perplexité : Narcissa Malfoy, une femme effacée qui avait peur de son propre fils ! Un élan de pitié le traversa. Narcissa Black avait fait un mariage de convenance, avec à la clé un mari mangemort complètement sadique.

" Les membres de la famille Tonks n' étant pas encore arrivés, je vous demanderai de patienter quelques minutes avant le début des négociations.

La gorge de Narcissa se serra. Peut-être était-ce l' évocation de sa soeur Andromeda lui rapellait de mauvais souvenirs ? Ou bien nourissait-elle un complexe d' infériorité à l' égard de son aînée ? Pour autant qu' il puisse en juger, elle n' avait aucune force de caractère. Elle avait laissé dicter sa vie par les membres de sa famille. D' abord en épousant Lucius Malfoy, ensuite en prenant part contre son gré aux activités des mangemorts. Harry comprit alors l' incofort de sa situation. Elle était coincée entre une soeur rebelle qui avait eu, _elle_, le cran de s' opposer à sa famille , une autre soeur criminelle et recherchée, un mari mangemort en prison et enfin par un fils désireux de suivre les traces de son père. Andromeda représentait tout ce qu' elle n' avait pas su faire : un mariage d' amour et l' opposition à sa famille dégénérée. Harry fut interrompu par un grincement de porte : la soeur de Narcissa venait d' arriver. Elle paraissait plus jeune que son âge et empreinte d' une coquetterie joyeuse. Derrière suivait a fille Nymphadora, qui avait adopté un look pour le moins étrange : ses cheveux verts lui descendaient jusqu' à la taille, elle portait des tatouages sur toutes les parties de son corps visibles et une longue robe de cérémonie multicolore. Les présentations d' usage, enthousiastes, confirmèrent la sympathie que sa mère portait aux activités de Dumbledore. Elle s' assit confortablement. Sa soeur, n' osant pas la regarder, lui dit un vague : " Bonjour. " Drago la dévisagea, apparemment choqué de voir sa mère saluer une traître de sang.

" Bien bien bien. Tout le monde est là ? Je peux commencer ? Parfait. Affaire du jour : partage des biens du dénommé Sirius Black entre ses plus proches parents. Je ne vous ferai pas la liste, vous la connaissez déjà. Sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange est privée de son droit de succession en raison de ses activités criminelles clandestines. Commençons par la propriété du coffre 711 à la banque Gringott' s. HeathCiff, pouvez-vous nous donner plus de précisions, je vous prie ?

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le gobelin. Il finit d' écrire une phrase sur son parchemin avant de lâcher, sans lever les yeux :

" Le coffre contient la somme considérable de 7200 gallions. Le somme d' origine provient d' un héritage et a fructifié régulièrement. Deux débits importants de son propriètaire : 1000 gallions destinés à l' achat d' une propriété dans Londres et 1000 autres pour l' achat d' un balai dernier cri. La banque Gringott' s précognise le partage à somme égale de l' argent du défunt entre ses trois héritiers valides, dont l' héritage sera transféré en chacun des coffres des propriétaires en question appartenant respectivement aux familles Potter, Tonks et Malfoy.

Pas d' objection à cette proposition ? C' est la plus équitable, selon moi...

Si ! J' aimerais ajouter une condition, lança Mme Tonks.

Laquelle ? répondit le gobelin qui redoutait déjà une querelle.

Je préferais qu' un tiers de mon héritage soit transféré dans le coffre de ma fille.

Nous verrons celà... Aucune objection, vous autres ?

Malfoy semblait bouillir de colère. Il ne pouvait souffrir qu' une somme pareille atterrisse dans les mains d' Harry. Il donna un violent coup de coude à sa mère qui, terrorisée, leva la main en poussant un petit cri suraigüe.

Oui, Mme Malfoy ?

Je...

Tous les visages convergèrent en sa direction.

Je pense que je pourrais peut-être ouvrir mon propre compte à Gringott' s au lieu de le transférer dans celui de mon mari.

Ils restèrent ébahis. Drago s' insurgea :

Mais enfin...

**TAIS-TOI !**

Elle avait prononcé la phrase sans aucune retenue cette fois-ci. Son fils sursauta sous le choc, la considéra avec haine pendant un instant, puis partit sans dire un mot en claquant la porte. Narcissa s' enfouit le visage dans les mains, marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles, puis se leva d' un coup. Elle avait un air horrifié mais elle parvint à articuler :

" Il... Il vaut mieux que j' y aille. Je vous laisse régler ça entre vous. "

Et elle courrut en trombe vers l' Atrium pour rattraper son fils. Il y eut un silence gêné. Nymphadora se leva enfin :

" Heu, je crois que nous y allons y aller.

Moi aussi, lança Harry à court d' idée.

Eh bien, au revoir.

Au revoir.

Harry fut le dernier à sortir. En claquant, la porte, il lui sembla entendre des éclats de voix : le sorcier et le gobelin semblaient avoir une discussion orageuse. Ne pouvant se retenir, il colla son oreille à la porte :

" Nadmissible... lançait le gobelin.

Peut pas... Verpey... Rien à voir avec... Et puis... Pourquoi... Pas la peine de..., réussit à entendre Harry.

Ah ! Depuis quand... Dumbledore...

Guerre déclarée contre...

pas le savoir. Nous défendons... Et d' ailleurs...

QUOI ? associés...

Tout risque de... Votre langue...

Tenez vous-en au ordres de...

Je m' en vais ! Par pitié, ne...

Au plaisir.

Harry entidit des bruits de pas approcher : le sorcier allait sortir. La porte s' ouvrit avant qu' il ait eu le temps de s' enfuir. La porte s' ouvrit à la volée et Kanty Judikaël le dévisagea, les yeux ronds.

" Oh ! Hem... Que faîtes-vous là ?

Eh bien... Je me suis soudain rendu compte que j' avais oublié le numéro de mon coffre.

Ah, c' est gentil, mais nous disposions déjà de cette information. Vous êtes toujours d' accord pour l' héritage

Oui, et heu... Nous n' avons pas parlé des autres biens ?

En fait, légalement, tout vous revient, vu qu' aucune des cousines de Sirius Black n' a fait valoir son droit de propriété... Nous vous enverrons un courrier prochainement où vous pourrez choisir les biens dont vous voulez hériter ou faire don... Je doute que cet hyppogriffe vous soit réellement utile...

Oui, bien sûr. Eh bien, au revoir.

Au revoir. "

Il ferma la porte. Harry était plongé dans un abîme de perplexité. Que signifiaient ces magouilles entre le directeur des héritages et les gobelins ? Il aurait été sage d' en parler à Remus, voire même à Dumbledore, mais le prendrait-on vraiment au sérieux ? Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit et retourna vers l' une des innombrables cheminées de l' Atrium.

**CHAPITRE 3 : LA FIN DES FILATURES**

( flash back : un été chez les Dursley )

L' été avait été moins étouffant que l année dernière. Les lueurs du couchant éclairaient encore les maisons bien rangées de Privet Drive, où un adolscent aux cheuveux bruns assez maigre sortait du numéro 4, plusieurs sacs et une cage à la main. Il avait reçu une lettre deux heures auparavant l' avertissant de la venue de Dumbledore, le directeur de l' école où il poursuivait ses études. Tentant d' ordonner ses valises en un gros tas à l' équilibre précaire, il se remmemora son court séjour dans cette petite zone pavillonaire morne. Les Dursley, sa famille adoptive, ne lui avaient presque pas dit un mot de tout son séjour. L' avertissement de Maugrey Fol-Oeil les avait plongé dans en un mutisme effrayé, graignant de voir débarquer à la moindre anicroche une bande de fous-furieux dans leur salon ( ce qui avait d' ailleurs été le cas durant l' une de leurs rares absences ). La moustache de l' oncle Vernon avait perdu de sa superbe depuis qu' il avait eu vent des actes de délinquance auxquels se livrait son fils Dudley. Son insolence et la réputation effroyable qu' il avait auprès d voisinage avait conduit ses parents à le placer au Centre de placement pour jeunes délinquants récidivistes pénitentiaire de Saint Brutus, celui-là même où Harry était prétendû être allé lors de sa seconde année à Poudlard. C' est donc avec satisfaction que ce dernier n' avait pas vu son goret de cousin des trois longues semaines passées ici. La Tante Pétunia n' avait, apparemment, reçu aucune lettre de Dumbledore. Elle s' était renfermée d' avantage sur elle-même, alors qu' Harry avait espéré d' elle de pouvoir parler un peu plus que d' habitude. Pourquoi ne supportait-elle pas la mention de sa soeur et du monde magique ? Ce n' était pas cette année qu' il le découvrirait... Il n' avait pas trouvé un grand réconfort chez les Dursley, mais il ne s' était pas fait trop d' illusion. Son deuil l' avait plongé, durant la première semaine, dans une dépression silencieuse. Il avait passé ses journées allongé sur son lit, immobile, à regarder le plafond en essayant de se convaincre que Sirius n' était pas mort. Les lettres compatissantes que lui avaient envoyées ses amis ne l' avait pas vraiment aidé à surmonter le choc. Il avait tenu à recevoir, en outre de Ron et Hermione, des lettres de Neville, Ginny et Luna. Si Ginny postait ses lettres en même temps que Ron, Luna et Neville étaient resté muets. Luna n' avait pû envoyer qu' un seul courrier : elle avait demandé d' accompagner l' expédition en Suède et le froid polaire rendait les voyages des hiboux longs et difficiles. Le mutisme de Luna était justifié, mais Neville ' avait apporté aucune explication. Harry avait questionné ses amis pour leur demander si ils ne l' avaient pas vu, mais il semblait volatilisé. Ce n' est qu' avec les résultats de ses buses que Harry commença à retrouver le moral.

Collège brittanique de Poudlard et Minstère de la magie.

adressé à : Mr Harry James Potter, 4 Privet Drive.

BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE.

RESULTATS :

METAMORPHOSE:E

ENCHANTEMENTS :E

HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE :A

ASTRONOMIE : A

POTIONS : O

DCFM :O

BOTANIQUE :E

SACM :O

DIVINATION :D

Orentiation professionelle souhaitée : Auror au Ministère de la magie.

Ayant obtenu huit BUSES, vous êtes autorisés à passer en classe supérieure et à intégrer les classes qui vous permettront de réaliser votre orientation professionelle en vue de la préparation d' un ASPIC.

Avec toutes nos félicitations,

Griselda MarshBanks, examinatrice.

Harry dut relire la lettre trois fois. Il n' avait pas pu avoir un O en potions. L' examinateur était-il aveugle ? Soudain, l' évidence le frappa : Dumbledore avait du "inciter" les examinateurs à le surnoter. Il avait du prétexter que Dolorès Jane Ombrage lui avait fait subir un harcèlement l' empêchant de réviser convenablement, ce qui n' était pas totalement faux. C' était extrèmement gênant, mais tout de même, son rêve se réalisait ! Il allait pouvoir suivre des études d' Aurors et pourchasser des mages noirs ! En proie à l'euphorie, il se rua vers son bureau et edressa une lettre à chacun de ses amis pour leur faire part de la bonne nouvelle. Il resta là à attendre leur réponse puis, trop impatient, se décida à aller l' annoncer à Miss Figg. Sorti deans la rue, il la trouva au coin d' un buisson à la regarder avec une énorme paire de jumelles. Visiblement confuse, elle les rangea rapidemùent dans son diable et alla à sa rencontre.

" Vous m' espionniez ?

Oui et non... Dumbledore m' a dit d' arrêter toute ma mission de surveillance, mais je trouve ça absolument irresponsable ! Enfin bon, avec sans Mundugus Fletcher, ça ne change pas grand chose... Je dois juste faire un rapport hebdomadaire, voir si il n' y a rien d' anormal...

Je vois. Je suis venu vous voir parce que j' ai reçu mes BUSES...

Ooooooooooh ! Montre-moi ça !

Il lui tendit la feuille et il eut droit à une assomante conversation à sens unique, constituée de félicitations intempestives, ponctuées de " Oh ! " et de " Ha !", trop ennuyeuse pour être digne d' être relatée. Elle termina en annonçant à Harry que sa "filature" était officiellement terminée, mais que bon, c' était tout à fait irresponsable et que vraiment, elle se faisait du souçis.

La suite, vous la connaissez...

( voilà, là c' est la fin du flash-back )

" Tu te rends compte ? "

Ron se retourna d' un airr distrait. Il n' avait pas prêté grande attention à la discussion. Les maguouilles des gobelins semblaient autant l' intersser que l' élevage intensif de Doxys.

" Hum ? Qu' est-ce que tu as dit ?

Je disais que ce mec fait des trucs pas clairs avec les gobelins et je te demandais si je devais en parler à Dumbledore ! Tu m' écoutes ou pas ?

Oh ! Fais ce que tu veux ! "

Exaspéré, Harry s' effondra sur le lit et, après avoir exhalé un soupir, jeta un regard circulaire dans sa chambre. Il y avait Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Luna. Ils étaient tous venus visiter le nouveau foyer d' Harry. Les discussions avaient d' abord tourné autour de leur escapade au Département des Mystères, puis vers des sujets plus futils tels que le Quidditch et leur prochaine année à Poudlard. Tous s' étaient étonnés de l' abscence de Neville. Ron en avait profité pour montrer le cadeau que lui avaient fait Fred et George pour son courage lors de la fin d' année : c' était une sorte de cage où chantait un mainate, à la différence que celui-ci savait lire et pouvait donc interpréter n' importe quel chanson en imitant une voix humaine, pour peu qu' on lui mit la partition sous les yeux. Hermès et Coquecidrue supportaient mal leur nouveau congénère qui braillait du rock à longueur de journée, et ils les avaient laissé sortir quand Hedwige avait essayé de s' étrangler avec les barreaux de sa cage. Le mainate, au bord de l' asphixie, s' égosillait sur le dernier tube des Bizzar' Sisters à un niveau sonore qui ne cessait d' augmenter, ce qui insupportait Hermione qui lança à Ron :

" Quel bon morceau...

Hein ? Parle plus fort !

Je dis que j' aime bien cette musique !

Hein ?

Je dis : c' est un peu fort !

Pardon ?

JE DIS : FAIS TAIRE CE SALE PIAF !

Ouah ! Quel rabat-joie ! "

Au bout d' un moment, Ron proposa à Harry d' aller visiter la boutique de Fred et Georges. Cette perspective enchanta Harry, car c'était tout de mme grâce à lui que ce projet avait vu le jour. C' était apparemment l' endroit le plus à la mode du moment et leurs affaires marchaient très bien. Harry ne se souvenait plus très bien, mais de remarques en remarques, Ron et Hermione commençaient sérieusement à s' engueuler mais se retenaient dès qu' Harry les regardait.

" Qu' est-ce qu' il y a ?

RIEN, lancèrent-ils ensemble.

Vous me cachez un truc, vous deux...

Amaismaisnonnonheumaispasdutout, bargouinna Hermione.

Ouais, on s' engeule, normal quoi.

QU' EST QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ?

STOP !

C' était Ginny qui venait de crier. Elle s' était interposée entre Ron et Hermione.

" Ca suffit maintenant. Tu vas le lui dire tout de suite.

Lui dire quoi ?

Enfin, Ron ! Tu comptes pas garder ça secret toute ta vie !

Euh... Je le lui dirai sur son lit de mort, promis !

RON !

T' as vraiment aucun humour !

Mais c' est grave ! Tu vas le lui dire MAINTENANT, t' en seras débarassé !

Et Hermione alors ? Elle ne va pas lui dire ?

Merci de me laisser tout le sale boulot !

Quoi ? Mais tu disais que t' aurais le courage de le faire !

Oui ben j'ai menti.

Depuis quand tu mens, toi ?

Depuis qu' un petit me pourrit la vie !

Ca, tu vas le payer !

Gimmy n' avait plus aucun contrôle de la situation. Ron et Hermione avaient commencé à s' injurier muuellement au moyen d' insultes dont l' indécence m' empêcherait de les publier sur ce site. ( Font chier, ces modérateurs !) Bref, à cours d' idée, elle lança :

" DEHORS ! DEHORS ! Vous allez me rendre tarée tus les deux ! "

Et ils s' enfuirent. Harry était seul dans la pièce avec Ginny et Luna. Tous trois semblaient complètement dépassés par la situation.

" Euh... Bon... Par où commencer... Même toi, Luna, tu ne sais pas que...

Si, je le sais.

Ah bon ? Euh, mais comment ça se fait ?

Devine.

Oh. Je vois.

Mais de QUOI vous parlez ?

Bon. Let' s go. Alors voilà, tu te rappelles quand tu es venu ici pour la première fois l' été dernier ?

Bien sûr.

Harry n' était pas fier. Il avait déchargé toute sa frustation ce jour-là sur ses deux amis et avait réussi à faire pleurer Hermione.

Donc, Hermione et Ron t' ont dit qu' ils avaient néttoyé la maison pendant tout l' été...

Oui, je m' en souviens.

Ils t' ont menti, en fait. Ils n' ont pas fait que ça.

Pardon ?

Ils avaient prévu de te le dire, bien que Ron soit plutôt contre, tu le connais. Mais quand tu as pété les plombs, ils ont eu tellement peur qu' ils ont préféré ne rien te dire. Ils pensaient que ça briserait votre amitié.

Mais ils ont fait quoi ?

Ils sont...heu... Plus ou moins sortis ensemble.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il dût répéter plusieurs fois la phrase dans sa tête pour se rendre compte que ce n' était pas un de ces canulars dont Ginny avait le secret et que il éait possible que ses amis soient sortis ensemble sous son nez.

Tu... Tu es en train d' essayer de me dire...

Ben oui, à cause de toi, ils ont arrêté de se voir pendanbt l' année... Bon, apparemment, ils se sont peut-être embrassées quand tu n' étais pas là, lors du festin de fin d' année ou même...

Harry était tétanisé. Il regardait dans le vide sans pouvoir parler. Il avait déjà eu du remord, que ce soit pour la mort de Cédric ou Sirius, mais jamais, non, jamais, à ce point-là. Il n' y avait pas d' échappatoire, il avait empêché Ron et Hermione dde se voir à cause de ses crises de nerfs, de sa petite personne, de son égoïsme, de ses problèmes imbéciles, ceux-là même qui avaient tué Siri...

" Euh ? Harry ? Ca va ? "

Il était un monstre, un connard, un égoïste, un insensible, un...

" Enfin bon, c' est pas si grave, je pense, ils n' ont pas arrêté de s' engueuler pendant l' année... Ca n' aurait jamais marché très longtemps entre eux... Euh, t' es pas d' accord, Luna ?

Ah, euh, oui. Tout à fait d' accord. "

Une immonde fosse à purin rempli de défécations putrides... Un cocon misérable serré de ronces vénéneuses... Une espéce de masse ridicule occupée à pourrir la vie de son entourage et...

" OH ! HARRY ! ARRETES DE PARLER DANS LE VIDE ! "

Il s' était réveillé de cette sorte de transe. Quel horrible sentiment que le remord, qui lui apportait une sorte de plénitude, qui le remplissait... de culpabilité !

" Donc, là, si ils s' engueulent, c' est pas à cause de toi, c' est parce que Viktor Krum a voulu inviter Hermione pour les vacances et Ron n' a pas apprécié bien sûr, et Hermione veut aller le voir tu imagines, et donc Ron est jaloux et puis Hermione en a assez parce que Ron n' appréciait déjà pas qu' elle lui écrive pendant l' année, mais on peut pas tellement lui en vouloir parce qu' il a l' impression que Viktor est une sorte de rival devant lequel il se sent complètment nul et d' ailleurs...

Ginny... Je... Je ne veux plus de détail.

Ah. Bon. Très bien. Heu... Je vais aller essayer de les calmer, ces deux-là !

Et elle partit. Harry était en train de regarder le plancher. Ginny avait raison, il ne servait à rien de se tourmenter inutilement et il lui fallait trouver un moyen d' arranger ça. Mais celà semblait impossible. Tout avait été trop loin. Il leva les yeux et se rendit compte que Luna était toujours dans la pièce. Elle le regardait avec un visage plein de compassion, et de tristesse aussi. Elle le gênait. Acours d' idée, il lança :

" Tu le savais, n' est-ce pas ?

Oui. C' est Hermione qui me l' a dit avant qu' on aille au Département.

C' est à cause de Ron ? Elle était jalouse ?

Oui. Je suis très vite tombée amoureuse de lui et j' ai plus ou moins commencé à la draguer, comme tu l' as vu... Et Hermione a fini par me dire qu' il était déjà pris.

Alors c' est pour ça ? C' est pour ça qu' elle te rabaissait tout le temps en public ?

Oui.

Puortant, c' est une fille très bien. Elle savait parfaitement que tu souffrais d' être rejetée et que tu n' étais pas folle, et elle n' aurait jamais encouragé ça !

L' amour rend aveugle, Harry. "

Elle s' était rapprochée de lui. Leurs visages étaient proches maintenant. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, chacun essayant de lire dans les yeux de l' autre sa souffrance et son remords.

( flash-back : à la sortie du rendez-vous, au Ministère. )

Harry s' avançait vers la cheminée en réfléchissant longuement. Il avait beau retourner la conversation dans tous les angles, il n' y voyait toujours pas de sens. Soudain, dans la queue de la cheminée numéro 8, il reconnut un visage vaguement familier...

" LUNA ! Eh ! LUNA !

OH ! "

Elle s' était jeté sur lui pour lui faire une bise. Harry sentit fondre toute l' assurance dont il avait fait preuve et se mit à rougir.

" T' as passé de bonnes vacances ?

On peut dire ça comme ça...

Je suis passée au Dépatement de contrôle des créatures magiques... C' est dingue, ils sont tous persuadés que les poils de Ronflack sont vénéneux alors ils lui font passer une série de tests débiles...

Tu n' as pas eu trop froid en Suède ?

Euh, non ça a été... T u as tes Buses ?

Oui. C' est dingue, j' ai réussi toutes les matières nécessaires !

Quoi ? Tu as pas un Optimal en Potions quand même ?

Justement si !

C' est pas possible...

Je pense que Dumbledore a fraudé les résultats... Tu n' as pas encore vu ceux de Ron...

Noooooooon ? Lui aussi ?

Oui, là c' est sûr qu' il y a eu de la fraude... Autrement, Hermione n' a que des E ou des O, tu imagines ?

Oh, t' inquiètes pas, je te crois !

Et autrement ?

Quoi, autrement ?

Rien, tu n' avais pas dit que je pourrais venir voir ta famille et...

Je... Je pensais que...

Quoi ?

Que tu avais juste dit ça pour me faire plaisir...

Je ne comprends pas.

Oui, je ne veux pas m' embêter avec me problèmes... J' ai dit n' importe quoi la dernière fois qu' on s' est vu lors du festin... En fait, c' était vraiment la première fois que des gens de mon âge me respectaient donc... Donc j' ai été un peu pot-de-colle... J' étais complètement bouleversée. Pardonne-moi.

Je n' ai JAMAIS dit ça pour te faire plaisir !

Attends... Tu veux dire que ça te plairait vraiment ?

C' est ce que j' essaye de te dire depuis tout à l' heure. "

Harry n' entendit pas distinctement sa réponse. Elle s' était jetée sur lui et accrochée à son cou. Elle sanglotait de joie. Il ne comprit rien à ce qu' elle disait, mais il semblait s' agir de compliments. Ils demeurèrent un moment ainsi, elle la têtye sur son épaule, lui tentant timidement d' effleurer sa main.

( fin du flash-back ).

Ils finirent par fermer les yeux et commencèrent à s' embrasser.

**CHAPITRE 7 : Felix Felicis.**

**Partie 1 : Poudlard Express.**

Attention : les scènes suivantes sont déconseillées aux fans d' Hermione, du couple Ron/Hermione, de la SALE, de Drago Malefoy, de cornned-beef et aux analphabètes.

Harry jubilait. Malgré l' habitude, il éprouvait toujours la même joie de revenir à Poudlard, et ce même si cet été avait été le meilleur de sa vie en dépit des événements funestes de fin juillet. Il avait passé nonchalament la barrière de la voie 9 3/4, suivi de Ron, qui au terme d' une discussion interminable, s' était réconcilié avec Hermione. Ils étaient arrivé le plus tôt possible pour être sûr de trouver un compartiment pour eux tout seuls. Il s' étaient amusés à dévisager les premières années terrorisés qui entraient à Poudlard. Parmis eux se trouvait un des frères de Dean Thomas, Ionne, qui était resté ébahi devant l' extravagance des sorciers. Dean provenait d' un milieu qu' il avait toujours cru purement moldu, mais en réalité, son père, mort durant la première guerre des sorciers, n' avait jamais osé révéler à sa femme sa condition de magicien. Il avait découvert la vérité lors de sa seconde année à Poudlard, dans des circonstances obscures que Seamus Finnigan n' avait jamais voulu révéler. Le peu qu' on savait de cette histoire était que Seamus et Dean étaient une nuit sorti dans les couloirs du château et qu' ils en étaient revenus trois longues heures plus tard essouflés, un peu de sang tachant leur uniforme sur le devant. Dumbledore s' était entretenu avec eux dans son bureau et n' avait jamais fait mention de l' accident, au grand dam de Rusard qui les avait repéré dans les corridors. Revenons donc au groupe de six adolescents qui s' étaient assis confortablement dans le plus grand compartiment du train, et qui s' en payait une tranche. C' était inhabituellement Neville qui s' était fait le plus remarqué sur la plateforme en arborant le bandeau blanc du dueil autour de sa tête. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux bloncs pendant tout l' été, et tout avait pu être témoin d' un brusque changement de mentalité chez Neville. Tout le monde l' avait montré du doigt sur la plateforme, et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi porter le deuil de ses parents choquait autant les élèves.

" Ron... Pourquoi ils n' arrêtent pas de...

Parce que normalement, on ne suit plus cette coutume...

Pourquoi ? C' est passé de mode ?

Non, c' est une superstition débile... En 1923, un sorcier qui portait un de ces bandeaux a massacré toute sa famille au sécateur... Il y a eu une rumeur selon laquelle le bandeau avait permis à des esprits de tueurs en série de le posséder... Que c' était une sorte de porte vers les âmes des morts... Tout le monde a pris ça au pied de la lettre et du cuop, on ne porte plus ce genre de truc de nos jours...

C' est complètement con.

Exactement. C' est le seul cas de possession qu' on n' ait jamais connu. Aucun danger... "

Harry avait été un peu effrayé du changement de personnalité brusque de Neville, mais il le voyait mal se lever en pleine nuit pour découper ses camarades de classe avec des ciseaux à papier. Il se mit à lire un article du chicaneur sur les brushings mutants et les loutres mangeuses de corned-beef de Bristol ( où allaient-ils chercher tout ça ? ), quand la porte du compartiment s' ouvrit et Lorenzo Héon apparut dans l' ouverture. Il était essouflé et portait un nombre invraisemblable de valises. Il aurait pû s' ébvanouir sur place si la peur de la honte ne lui avait pas permis de se tenir encore droit.

" Euh... Je peux m' asseoir ? Tous les compartiments sont pleins...

Mais oui, viens !

_ Merci ! _"

C' était dans ce genre de circonstance que Harry avait fait connaissance avec Ron, Hermione, Remus Lupin ou Luna, des personnes qui lui étaient apparues insignifiantes, prétentieuses, miteuses ou folles au premier abord, puis qui s' étaient révélées absolument géniales dès qu' Harry avait eu la chance de mieux les connaître. Lorenzo ferait-il exception à la règle ?

" Mais d' où tu sors toutes ces valises ?

Ce sont des bouquins d' anglais... Il va falloir que je bosse si je ne veux pas couler dans les matières écrites !

Mais tu parles un anglais parfait !

A l' oral seulement.

Je pense surtout que tu stresses à mort...

Mooaaaaaaa ? Amèpadutout.

Pff... Dobby va se tuer si on l' oblige à monter tout ça.

Qui est Dobby ?

Un des elfes de maison de Poudlard...

Ah, oui, c' est vrai que vous en avez là-bas... C' est drôle...

Pourquoi ? Il n' y en a pas à Beauxbatons ?

Non, nous avons des korrigans... Tu sais, ces petits lutins qui vivent en Bretagne... Normalement, ils font des blagues stupides quand ils entrent dans les maisons la nuit, du genre cacher des objets importants... Mais si tu leur laisses des cadeaux, ils peuvent t' aider aussi.

Je croyais qu' ils vivaient à la campagne...

Justement, ils ne supportent plus les inventions des moldus... La pollution et les grandes villes, tu vois ? Ca doit bien faire... Pfiou ! Trente ans qu' ils ont demandé l' asile à Beauxbatons !

Ils sont bien traités ? fit Hermione.

Pardon ?

Je te demande si ils ont un salaire, si on les force pas à faire le ménage, à...

Si on les traite bien ? C' est nous qui sommes bien traités, tu veux dire ! On n' a pas intêret à leur manquer de respect ou faire comme si ils n' étaient pas là ! C' est un coup à se faire piquer tous ses cours en période d' examen ! Ils sont _hyper-_susceptibles et complètement incontrolables ! _Une horreur !_

Wouaou ! Si tous les elfes de maison pouvaient réagir comme ça !

Hermione, ne me dis quand même pas que tu vas continuer la SALE ! fit Ron.

La sale ? C' est qui ?

Ce n' est pas la Sale ! C' est la Société d' Aide à la Libération des Elfes !

Hermione, ce club ( dont tu es le seul membre actif ) est en train de ruiner le peu de réputation qui te reste !

J' en fais ce que je veux, de ma réputation ! Et pourquoi je ne drevais pas continuer la Sale, hein ? Tu t' en fous, de moi ! Tu as honte de sortir avec moi, c' est tout !

Hermione, je sais pas ce que t' as fumé, mais j' en veux !

La vérité c' est que tu es une espèce de névrosé rongé par la jalousie ! Que ce soit avec moi, Viktor ou ton meilleur ami !

Tu es devenus complètement parano.

MOI ? MOI PARANO ? C' est toi le parano ! J' ai bien vu quand tu téléphonais à Harry l' autre jour ! La manière dont t' as dit " Allo. ", je sais bien que ça voulait dire " Dis pas de conneries, il y a ma tarée de petite amie à côté de moi ." !

Tu as conscience que tu es en train de te ridiculiser ?

Quoi ? Tout le monde pense comme moi, içi ! ( elle jeta un regard circulaire sur les autres personnes présentes dans le compartiment avec une expression de haine. ) N' EST-CE PAS ?

Je pense surtout que tu leur fais peur.

VOUS VOYEZ ? VOUS VOYEZ QU' IL FAIT TOUT POUR M' ENERVER !

Mais enfin, qu' est que tu as ? Tes règles ?

Non, débile, ça fait trois semaines que je les attend ! "

Il y eut un silence apocalyptique. Celà dura trente bonnes secondes, jusqu' à ce que Lorenzo lache avec une expression de crainte de châtiment divin sur son visage :

" Je suis de trop ?

Mais non, mais non... réussit à articuler Harry.

Il a pas l' air bien, non ?

Pardon ?

Ron ne bouge plus... "

Ginny agita la main devant les yeux de son frère qui ne pipa pas. Il regardait dans le vide et son bronzage avait entièrement disparu au profit d' une grande pâleur, troublée par ses innombrables taches de rousseur.

" Je crois qu' il est en état de choc. "

Hermione prononça avec une voix troublée :

" Eeeeh... Ron... C' était une blague... OuOuh ? Tu m' en veux pas, j' espère ? J' étais énervée et j' ai dit n' importe quoi... Heu... Tu vas bien ? Réveille-toi... Tu es sûr que tu m' en veux pas ? Je... Et merde. Il m' en veut.

Bravobravobravo, Hermione. Ne comptes pas sur nous pour t' aider à le sortir du train, fit Neville.

Je pense que...

TOI TU NE PENSES PAS. TU L' AIMES ! ET TU T' ASSIEDS !

Da-d' accord, Harry...

Dieu, fais que Drago Malefoy n' arrive pas juste à ce moment-là...

Drago Malefoy ? fit Lorenzo.

Oui, tu as bien entendu.

Il va venir içi ?

Et oui ! Il vient tous les ans à la même heure au même endroit pour nous narguer et se faire casser royalement ! C' est à la limite du masochisme !

Hmm, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, fit Ginny.

Vous ne voulez pas que j' aille le dégriser avant qu' il arrive ? proposa Lorenzo.

Ah, merci. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Drago le voit comme ça...

J' y vais... Pff, qu' il est lourd...

Tu ne veux pas qu' on t' aide ?

_Nonnonnon, _ça ira... "

Et c' est ainsi que Lorenzo partit avec le corps de Ron qsur les épaules pour lui placer la tête sous de l' eau froide aux cabinets du train. Il avait réellement un sens de l' initiative, car Drago MaleFoy arriva deux minutes plus tard, heureusement trop pour avoir vu l' état pitoyable de Ron. Quand la porte s' ouvrit, Harry le contempla avec un plaisir mal contenu. Il était pâle et sa robe de sorcier était parfaitement ordinaire. Il était agité de tics nerveux. Malgré la haine sincère qu' on pouvait lire sur son visage, il manquait d' assurance. Maintenant que son père était en prison, la plupart des élèves le craignaient beaucoup qu' auparavant. Il avait dû en faire les frais dans la petite bande qu' il dirigeait jusqu' alors ou il avait perdu toute son autorité. C' était pour lui un changement si brutal qu' il l' acceptait mal. Et que dire de Crabbe et Goyle, les deux gorilles qui l' accompagnaient partout ? Ils l' avaient bien suivis pour la forme, mais ils se tenaient bien à l' écart près de la fenêtre du couloir, par crainte des représailles terribles de l' année dernière, certes, mais aussi par désinterressement vis à vis de leur petit chef.

" Tiens, mais qui voilà ? Malefoy,_ l' extraordinaire fouine bondissante _! "

Harry l' avait pris de court et tout le monde éclata de rire, Crabbe et Goyle s' étant mis à pouffer discrètement.

" Potter... Le célèbre Potter. Il rigolera moins quand l' Empereur des Ténèbres lui aura planté un couteau dans le dos.

Excellent, Malefoy. Va vendre l' idée à la Warner, avec un peu de chances ils te foutront en hôpital psychiatrique... Ce sera chouette, non ? Tu pourras voir ton père, comme ça.

N' INSULTES PAS MON PERE, ESPECE DE SALE PETIT...

Ah, Malefoy, si seulement tu pouvais te mettre à fumer sérieusement... Comme ça tu attraperais un cancer du larynx et on ne t' entendrait plus... proposa Neville.

JE VAIS TE TUER !

Oooohhhh, Harry, tu sais à quoi il ressemble quand il prend cet air de psychopathe ? fit Luna.

Non... Je ne vois pas.

A Guy Fawkes.

Mais oui, tu as tout à fait raison ! On dirait vraiment Guy Fawkes !

TU VAS LE PAY...

Excuse-moi, Harry, c' est qui Guy Fawkes ? demanda Ginny.

Un moldu... C' était un petit gros qui avait tellement raté sa vie qu' il a voulu faire sauter le Parlement... Même ça, il l' a raté , tu penses bien !

CONNARD ! TU...

Oh, avant de te rendre utile et de te pendre, Daguinouchet, pourrais transmettre mes amitiés à Narcissa, ta mère ? Elle ne doit pas rigoler tout les jours...

Narcissa ? s' étonna Hermione. Elle a le même nom que l' ancienne vieille chienne de ma voisine ! Elle était paraplégyque et dormait dans sa fiente ! Elle est morte la tête broyée par un marteau piqueur ! C' est drôle les coincidences !

SANG-DE-BOURBE ! CONNASSE ! VA TE FAIRE... "

En quelques secondes, on vit cinq éclairs de lumière rouge partir dans la même direction, et Drago fut projté vers les vitres du couloir, son poids étant largement amorti par les énormes corps de Crabbe et Goyle quib s' étaient fourrés le poing entier dans la bouche pour s' empêcher de rire. Drago se releva, sortit sa baguette et à sa grande surprise, ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

" Oua-Ah-Ah ! Le méchant Drago a sorti sa baguette magique ! J' ai peeeeeeeeuuuuuuuur. fit Neville.

Enfin, Drago, tu sais bien qu' on est tous plus fort que toi à la bagarre. Bon, tu peux t' en aller, tu nous a bien amusé ! "

Sur ces mots, Harry lui claqua la porte au nez. Instantannément, le fou-rire général commança de façon tonitruante. Ils étaient tellement écroulés de rire qu' ils furent incapables de faire le moindre commentaire pendant deux bonnes minutes. Ils n' avaient jamais été aussi satisfaits de leur vie. Dix minutes plus tard, Lorenzo et Ron arrivèrent. A Ron de dire :

" Ben quoi ? J' ai manqué quelquechose ?

J' ai tout depuis la porte des toilettes ! _Vous êtes trop/ Ahaha/ trop..._

Attends, on va lui raconter, quand même !

Doucement ! J' ai mis un temps fou à le reveiller ! Il ne faudrait pas qu' il nous fasse une crise cardiaque ! "

Ils passèrent tout le reste du voyage à commenter l' évennement. Le temps passa si vite qu' ils furent pris de court quand ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard et durent enfiler leur uniforme à toute vitesse et prendre leurs bagages en catastrophe. Ils montèrent hilares dans les calèches tirées par les sombrals, tandis que Lorenzo protestait contre l' inutilité des uniformes parce que franchement, à Beauxbatons on n' en avait pas, et que bon.

**Partie 2 : Stupeurs à Poudlard ( mon dieu, quel titre ringard ! )**

Harry et les autres montaient l' immense escalier qui conduisait au Grand Hall. L' euphorie de la décullotée de Drago passée, ils étaient revenus à des sujets plus sérieux. Pour ce que ça intéresse, Ron n' adressait plus la parole à Hermione.

" Tu pense aller dans quelle maison, Lorenzo ?

Chais pas... Tu sais, on n' a pas de maison non plus à Beauxbatons... Tous les élèves de même année ont leur propre internat.

Tu connais les maisons qu' il y a içi, au moins ?

A part Serpentard, non. J' ai entendu dire que tous les mages noirs y ont fait leur études...

Grinderwald, Tu-sais-qui, Lucius Malefoy y ont été, oui. Et Dragounet y est aussi.

Il y en a trois autres, non ?

Gryfondor pour le courage et l' audace, ses symboles sont le lion, le rouge et l' or. On y est tous, sauf Luna. Tout le monde rêve d' aller là-bas... Sauf les fils-à-mangemorts comme l' autre... Fondée par Godryc Griffondor.

Poufsouffle pour la loyauté et la sympathie. La maison la moins appréciée après Serpentard. Ils ont un blaireau pour symbole, c' est dire... Fondée par Elga Poufsouffle, ses couleurs sont le noir et le jaune. Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones et Annah Abbott sont là-bas... Des gens très bien. On dit que c' est la maison des cancres...

Moi, je suis à Serdaigle, Rowena Serdaigle, pour l' intelligence, la sagesse, le savoir et le travail. La maison des intellos, quoi. Nous avons comme symbole l' aigle, le bleu et le blanc. Harry est sorti avec Cho Chang, qui est en septième année là-bas.

Qu' est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas _vraiment _sorti avec elle !

Oui, mais presque. En tous cas, débrouille-toi pour éviter Marietta Edgecombe, sa copine... Une saleté, une suiveuse et une balance. Un vraie conn...

Et enfin Salazar Serpentard, pour la ruse, l' esprit pratique et le machiavélisme. La plupart des enfants mangemorts y font leurs études. Leurs symboles sont le serpent, le vert et l' argent. Tout un programme...

Quelle horreur !

Pardon !

Mais c' est horrible votre système ! C' est pas des maisons, c' est des ghettos.

N' importe quoi. ( Ron ) Ca a toujours été comme ça et...

Il a raison, Harry, non ? C' est archaïque, ça nous dresse les uns contre les autres et... Il y a sûrement des gens très bien à Serpentard...

Cite-m' en un, fit Harry.

Heeeeeeuuuuuuuuu... Attends, laisse-moi trente secondes le temps de trouver un autre argument.

C' est quoi ce bordel, là-bas ? "

Ron avait raison. Ils étaient parvenus dans le Hall d' entrée du chateau et se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle où allait se dérouler le banquet, d' où provenait des dizaines de " OOOOOHHHHH ! " scandalisés.

" Laissez-moi passer ! je suis préfet ! " fit Ron qui se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Ce qu' il vit le figea d' horreur.

Qu' a découvert Ron dans la grande salle ?

Qui est le nouveau prof de DCLFDM ?

Qu' est-ce qui scandalise les élèves ?

Vous le saurez en lisant la suite de notre programme !

Mais d' abord une page de publicité !

Non, non, je rigole, c' était pour faire durer le suspense...

Hahem.

" Y' a... Y' a plus de maisons ! "

C' était trop incroyable pour pouvoir être imaginé mais... Les quatre grandes tables des quatre maisons et les étendards agressifs et colorés avaient disparu. A leur place se trouvaient des douzaines de tables à huit places où les élèves prenaient place, complètement tourneboulés. Dumbledore tronaît à la table des professeurs, imperturbable. Incrédules, le groupe s' assit à une table près du mur Ouest et commença à discuter :

" Mais pourquoi Dumbledore a fait ça ? Il est devenu fou ou quoi ?

Chais pas... Il va faire un discours, non ? "

Comme par enchantement, Dumbledore se leva aussitôt. Tous les élèves retinrent leur souffle et un grand silence se fit dans l' Assemblée. Il énonça d' une voix claire et ferme :

" Bienvenue à Poudlard, jeunes gens ! J' espère que vous passerez une bonne année dans notre école millénaire, où chacun de vous apprendra les rudiments de la sorcellerie... C' est ainsi que vous dévelloperez votre sagesse et forgerez vos convictions, dans le courage et la ruse, dans l' intelligence et la loyauté, dans l' inconscience et la fourberie, dans l' orgueil etla paresse. Ceci n' est rien d' autre qu' une école, où vous prendrez conscience de ce que vous êtes réellement... Car nous sommes tous des êtres destinés à changer cette terre en un monde meilleur... Quelle que soit nos rêves, nos espoirs, nos origines et nos opinions, nous pensons tous détenir la vérité... Et c' est içi que vous vous frotterez aux autres, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, pour l' amour et la haine, pour l' amitié et la rivalité... Vous prendrez alors conscience de la vanité de nos convictions, et de l' illusion profonde qu' elles renferment... Oui, voilà le véritable but de cette école de la vie... Aussi... "

Il inspira un grand coup.

" Le système de groupement des élèves en maisons a été supprimé. "

Il y eut une énorme vague de " Ooooooooohhhhhh " d' indignation. Certains étaient restés bouche-bée, d' autres murmuraient entre eux, certains même criaient pour exprimer leur protestation. Bref, la nouvelle n' avait laissé personne indiférent, sauf Lorenzo, qui ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre.

" SILENCE ! En conséquence, Poudlard a été profédément réorganisé. Les septième année logeront dans la Tour de Gryffondor, les première et deuxième dans les catacombes de Poufsouffle, les troisième et quatrième dans les combles de Serdaigle, et les cinquième et sixième année dans les cachots de Serpentard. La coupe des quatre maisons a été annulée, ainsi que la coupe de Quidditch ! ( " OOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhh ! ) NEANMOINS des équipes indépendantes pourront être reformées sous l' autorisation de Madame Bibine, et des tournois seront organisés. Les élèves entrant à Poudlard cette année ne subiront pas l' examen du Choixpeau pour ne pas créer de discriminations entre les élèves. J' en viens ainsi à la dernière chanson du choixpeau qui vous avait mis en garde : les maisons doivent rester unies pour garantir la survie de Poudlard ! Hors que voyons-nous depuis des années ? Des luttes et des rivalités stériles entre les élèves, pour d' obscures raisons d' appartenance à une maison ! L' avertissement du Choixpeau ne vous ayant pas suffi, il est de mon devoir de vous pousser à une entente mutuelle par la force ! "

Il y eut un silence.

" J' en viens maintenant à des informations d' ordre plus habituel. Plusieurs élèves se sont plaints de l' incompétence des derniers professeurs de Défence contre les Forces du Mal, qui leur ont couté une BUSE ou un ASPIC l' année dernière. Aussi, j' ai décidé d' engager un des spécialistes mondiaux de cette discipline et un des meilleurs pédagogues trencontrés jusqu' alors... "

Harry tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et n' eut aucune surprise à l' annonce du directeur.

" Je vous présente Monsieur Felix Felicis, auror à la retraite qui aura la délicate mission de continuer le travail du regretté professeur Remus Lupin. N' oubliez pas que notre monde est en guerre contre des forces maléfiques d' une puissance inimaginable, aussi l' engagement est une chose louable, mais à ne pas prendre à la légère... Cette année, vous pourrez vous engager selon votre plein gré dans une entreprise ambitieuse, avec des jeunes de votre âge...

Mais où est-ce qu' il veut en venir ? chuchota Harry

Vous n' êtes pas sans savoir que l' année dernière, pour lutter contre les malversations, les sabotages intellectuels, les embrigadements et la campagne de désinformations de votre ex-directrice, Dolorès Jane Ombrage, trois élèves ont fondé une société secrète qui a empêché l' éxécution de ses plans. L' AD, l' Armée de Dumbledore, n' est donc en aucun cas une de mes créations, fort heureusement, car il ne serait pas bon de passer pour un narcyssique. Je propose donc à ces trois fondateurs de rendre leur association OFFICIELLE. Si ils acceptent, ils seront à même de vous enseigner les rudiments de la lutte contre les forces du mal, encadrés par notre nouveau professeur, Felix Felicis. Je propose de rendre hommage maintenant à ces trois courageux volontaires qui ont lutté pour le triomphe de la justice et de la vérité. Applaudissons ainsi Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley ! "

La suite fut un peu confuse, comme on pouvait le prévoire. Les trois-quart des élèves, peut-être plus, s' étaient levés pour applaudir, oubliant d' un coup la scandaleuse suppression des maisons, dans un concert tonitruant de feappements de mains frénétiques. 750 élèves, ça en fait du bruit, surtout dans un réfectoire. Les trois concernés étaient dans un état de gêne qui les avait fait rougir jusqu' aux oreilles. Ils n' osaient regarder les visages béhats d' admiration des élèves, illuminés par la reconnaissance. C' était certainement Harry qui en tirait le plus de contentement, lui qu' on avait fait passer depuis des mois pour un mythomane ambitieux et ridicule grâce à une habile stratégie de désinformation. Puis, toutes les tables se couvrèrent de mets délicieux, et pourtant les élèves n' y prêtèrent aucune attention, trop occupés à ovatiuonner les trois adolescents. Enfin, n' y tenant plus, ils se jetèent sur la nourriture, tandis que Ron, Hermione et Harry n' osaient toucher à leur plat. Il y avait ainsi du bon dans cette suppression des maisons, car on ne pouvait plus juger quelqu' un sur la couleur de son badge d' uniforle, mais désormais sur la teneur de ses convictions. Harry regarda l' un des douze vitraux de la grande salle. La lumière pâle de septembre avait dessiné des contours lumineux sur la vitre, et pendant un instant, il crut y voir le visage de son parrain, illuminé de fierté.

" Bien ! Vous êtes enfin arrivés ! "

Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hary, Ron et Hermione se délestèrent de leurs capes et contemplèrent l' Assemblée. On leur avait dit de venir tous les trois vers 23 heures dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il y avait là, au milieu des objets familiers et rassurants, des chaises disposées en cercle où siègeaient déjà Dumbledore et les autres professeurs.

" Hum ! Je croyais vous avoir dit de venir... Tous les trois.

Ils nous ont accompagnés au département des mystères. Nous n' aurions jamais réussi sans eux. Ils ont autant le droit que nous de venir à cette réunion.

Et bien... Si vous en jugez ainsi... Il va falloir ajouter trois chaises au Cercle. "

Dumbledore agita sa baguette magique et trois chaises s' encastèrent dans le rond.

" Vous êtes assis ? Bien. Tout d' abord, êtes-vous pour l' officialisation de cette association ? Que tous ceux en accord avec cette proposition lèvent la main ! "

Toutes les mains se levèrent, même Rogue qui arborait une expression de dégout mal contenu sur son visage.

" La décision est adoptée à l' unanimité ! Nous allons donc passer aux détails pratiques... L' administration, tout d' abord. La présidence du club sera assurée par vous six. Vous en serez les fondateurs officiels et les instructeurs des élèves. Vous serez libre plus tard de recruter d' autres instructeurs parmis les élèves de votre choix. Monsieur Felix Felicis vous encadrera dans votre travail, sera présent à chaque meeting, vous aidera à préparer les séances et veillera à la moralité des agissements du club. Cette fois-ci, vous seul pouvez décider de passer cette motion ou pas. "

Ils se concertèrent et tombèrent rapidement d' accord.

" L' organisation est choisie à l' unanimité des membres fondateurs.

Bien ! Passons à un sujet plus délicat... L' admission des membres du club.

Je tiens à préciser qu' il est hors de question de laisser un seul cheveu de Malefoy aller à nos réunions !

Oui. Certains élèves sont, disons... Prédestinés.

Il faudrait créer une sorte de... liste noire. Nous n' allons pas laisser un futur mangemort apprendre des sorts de combat, quand même !

Très juste, très juste. Mais les autres élèves ?

Il faudrait exiger l' envoi d' une lettre de motivation et ensuite un entretien pour vérifier sa moralité. Il faut faire le tri entre ceux qui veulent juste se la jouer cool et ceux qui veulent vraiment apprendre à se défendre.

Et aussi renommer le club en " Association de défense ", pour bien montrer que ce n' esdt pas u,ne tentative d' embrigadement.

Et éviter de nommer Monsieur Felix Felicis " grand inquisiteur du club ". "

Toit le monde rit de bon coeur, sauf Rogue qui en était naturellement incapable. Is apposèrent tous les six leur signature sur l' Ordre d' officialisation, et Dumbledore fit passer une bouteille de bièraubeurre à chacun.

" Portons un toast ! Mais à quoi devons-nous le dédier ? Au courage ? A l' Audace ? A l' inventivité de jeunes rebelles ? Au commencement de notre lutte pour la liberté ?

Je propose de le dédier à ceux qui sont morts dernièrement pour avoir lutté toute leur vie contre les oppressions de toutes natures.

A Fabian et Gydeon Prewett !

A Frank et Alice Longbottom !

A Sirius Black !

AUX HEROS MARTYRS !


End file.
